Gravitas
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Began as pure fluff; set just after Manhunter with reference to Falling. Spoiler alert if you haven't seen those episodes yet... But as the title implies, this one is going to be a full story with twists and turns in AU with references to canon. DC/CBS own the characters. (cross posted on AO3)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not. Special. There is absolutely nothing special about me," Kara had said that first day.

Cat still hears the words in her head. In retrospect, that was the first lie Kara told her. In fact it was the first of many lies that the girl had managed to get past Cat from the beginning. Initially, she thought the girl was a terrible liar, although Cat realizes that Kara's strength as a liar has more to do with the fact that you want to believe her.

* * *

"Kiera? Where is Kiera?" Cat asks Winn when he enters her office.

"Kara is out sick today," he reminds her.

"Yes, yes, I realize that," Cat says impatiently, "but does that mean she is at home or somewhere else sick?" she asks.

"I'm not sure, she could be at her sister's," he suggests, now worried that Ms Grant is going to check on her.

"But you're sure that she is alright?" Cat asks, trying to mask her concern, adds impatiently, "I can get by one day without her, but not two, reach out to her and see if she needs anything."

"S-sure Ms Grant," Winn stammers and returns to his desk.

* * *

"Kara?" Alex asks in a low voice. "Uh, can you come in today, we have a bit of a situation."

"Didn't you see the news this morning Alex? Everyone is afraid of me, no one wants my help." Kara spits out, her voice tinged with anger and frustration. She's been laying on her couch in a flannel shirt and sweatpants eating donuts since she came back from the bank robbery fiasco.

"They're questioning everyone here, trying to figure out who knew about Hank being J'onn J'onzz," Alex whisper shouts into the phone. "Can you get away?"

"Who is questioning everyone?" Kara asks.

"The DEO is being investigated. I will be investigated. I don't know what's going to happen," Alex confesses.

"Alex, I'm on my way," Kara says shrugging off the comfortable clothes and getting back down to the super suit and flying out her window without a second thought.

* * *

The situation at the DEO went from bad to worse. Alex was taken into custody along with J'onn and both were being transported to Project Cadmus, which Kara knew nothing about until she talked to James. It was a crazy afternoon, Kara did manage to confront Lucy Lane and convince her to help and with a hastily drawn up plan, the two embarked on motorcycles and managed to stop the transport vehicle and save Alex and J'onn, but now they are on the run. Kara knows that she shouldn't worry, they are more than capable of protecting themselves, but she can't help but worry about what they are planning to do, as she watched them take off on the motorcycles.

After leaving Lucy at the DEO, Kara decides to fly patrol over the city to distract herself from worrying. As usual Kara's patrol finds her flying over CATCO to check on Ms Grant. Seeing the lights on in the office and a familiar silhouette on the balcony, she swoops down and hovers quietly at a distance observing her.

Now that she's dealt with Siobhan again, Cat sighs heavily. Unsure of what to do since Kara has called in sick for the first time in over two years and she is certain that the girl is not actually sick. She saw the news report this morning from the thwarted bank robbery, where Supergirl was treated as a pariah. Cat knows that seeing people afraid of Supergirl has crushed Kara and as much as she wishes that she could go and comfort the girl, she knows that she can't for many reasons. Reaching up to massage the tired muscles in her neck, she lolls her head around in a circle. Then stops, when she hears the telltale snap of a cape in the wind.

"Everything okay Supergirl?" Cat asks without looking up, content to admire the girl's reflection in the glass.

Supergirl lands softly on the balcony, her hands on her hips. The traditional power pose that never fails to send a flutter through Cat's body. "It will be," she says, always confident in the suit. "How are things here?"

"I'm surprised that you have time to ask, but then I did see what happened this morning, that must have been..." Cat pauses a moment to choose the best word, "difficult," she decided.

She nods in agreement. "I'm not sure what else I can do to win them over. Maybe I should track people as they leave IKEA and offer to assemble their furniture," she quips.

Cat smiles, she's not seen the girl like this before, confident, but humble. It looks good on her.

"May I offer you a drink?" Cat asks standing up to go freshen her own.

"Uh, no thank you. I'm flying," Supergirl replies playfully, amusing herself.

"Does alcohol even affect you?" Cat asks suddenly curious.

"No, it doesn't affect me at all actually," the Hero admits. "But I don't really like the taste of scotch," she replies.

"How do you know that I am drinking scotch?" Cat questions curiously, not really trying to trick her into revealing herself.

"Super-senses. I can smell the scotch in your glass from here," she explains.

"I see," Cat says quirking an eyebrow and heading inside to refresh her drink.

Kara sits on the edge of the chair, her thoughts still a jumble from the chaos of her day. Deep in her thoughts she doesn't notice Cat returning to the chair across from her until she speaks.

"Why are you here, Supergirl?" Cat asks softly.

"I saw the light on and wanted to check on you," she explains quietly. "It's late Ms Grant, you should call for your car and get home."

"I don't mind you checking on me, but I worry about you Supergirl," Cat replies leaning forward in the chair, concern showing on her face.

* * *

"Kara," Cat says trying to hide her relief at seeing the girl the next morning. Snatching the latte out of her hand, Cat strides past her and into her own office.

The fact that Ms Grant said her name correctly does not escape the girl, in fact it makes her extremely happy; which is something she struggles to hide as she bounds after her into the office.

"Please do something about my..." Cat's voice trails off as she sets her latte down and glances at her schedule, somehow Kara has already managed to correct it and make it more manageable. "Well, I see that you truly are back, this will be fine," Cat says sitting down at her desk and looking up to where the girl was standing a moment ago.

Approaching Cat from beside, Kara hands her two Advil and a glass of water, "This will help with your headache and I've already filled your water pitcher, I think you'll feel much better once you're re-hydrated," she explains as her nervous eyes land on the almost empty decanter of scotch.

"Thank you Kara, that will be all for now." Cat says dismissing the girl and then realizing that she's done it again, used her correct name. This won't do. This won't do at all, but after worrying about her for the past 24 hours, her name is stuck in Cat's brain. Looking up, she watches the girl practically glide out of the room. She looks down quickly to hide her own smile, Apparently, it doesn't take much niceness from Cat to brighten the girl's day, which is fortunate for Cat, but a little sad for Kara.

* * *

"My 11 o'clock has canceled, do not reschedule it. I only took that meeting as a favor to my mother, now that it's canceled, I'm off the hook," she explains looking up at the girl. "Now why don't you order us lunch from that Thai place you like so much and we can go over the layouts from yesterday. I approved them last night, but there's still something off. I'd like to go over them again before they go to print," she adds.

"Yes Ms Grant, I'll let production know that there's a potential revision and to hold on the layout set up. Lunch here or in the conference room?" Kara asks.

"The balcony will be fine, it's a gorgeous day out and I could use a bit of sunshine and vitamin D today," Cat says taking her glasses off and stretching her arms and neck a bit.

"Should I schedule a massage for you tonight, Ms Grant?" Kara asks noting the tension in her neck and shoulders hasn't changed much from last night.

"Yes, that would be perfect. And Kara see if he can come to my penthouse. I plan to get out of here tonight at a decent hour," she replies.

"Of course Ms Grant," Kara says turning to go back to her desk.

Since Kara spotted the problem with the layout immediately, the two women are sitting quietly just soaking in the warmth of the sun after their lunch. Unusually relaxed, Cat turns almost chatty.

"Kara have you ever had a massage, a real one by an actual masseuse, not a drunken frat boy?" she asks lowering her sunglasses to see the girl's face.

Eyes still closed, Kara replies. "No, the trainer at the gym worked out a cramp once in my leg though," she adds trying to seem normal. The reality was, the trainer was Alex and the cramp was caused by too much exposure to kryptonite when they were training.

"Change the appointment with the masseuse and tell him there will be two of us. You need to experience a decent massage at least once in your life," she replies.

"Uh, Ms Grant that's not ..." Kara sits up quickly and stammers.

"It is and you will," Cat says dismissively.

* * *

"Lucy, I'm not sure what's going on. Ms Grant is being nice to me today. I think she's been infected with something, Can you send a team over here?" Kara asks seriously.

The burst of laughter on the other end of the phone is so unexpected that Kara almost drops the receiver. "You're not serious," Lucy asks when she catches her breath. "You're always saying that she's not as mean as she seems, maybe she missed you yesterday," the other woman suggests.

"Lucy, this is serious. She has called me by my correct name all morning. We just had lunch together on her balcony and now she's arranged for me to have a massage tonight at her penthouse," Kara blurts out worriedly.

"Wait, did you say a massage. Is she getting one too?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, I scheduled one for her at her penthouse. Then at lunch she decided that I should have one too. So she made me call and change it to two massages. I've never had a massage, Lucy. What's it like?"

"You've never had a massage?" Lucy asks. Refraining from teasing Kara about getting a couples massage with Cat Grant.

"No, how does it work? I mean I've seen people get them on tv and in movies. What do I wear?" Kara asks nervously.

"Uh, nothing. You're naked under the towel," Lucy explains.

"Wait, you mean they touch your body everywhere?" Kara asks nervously.

"Not everywhere. But she's right though, massages are amazing and very relaxing. After everything that's happened in the past week or so, you deserve a little pampering. In fact, call me if you need a ride home afterward," Lucy offers.

"Why would I need a ride home?" Kara asks.

"If the masseuse is any good, you won't be in any shape to walk or fly when he's done with you," Lucy explains, "but then maybe that's Cat's plan," she teases the hero.

* * *

The ride in the town car to the penthouse wasn't as awkward as Kara feared because Cat had them finish reviewing the final layouts. Then as soon as they arrived she sent Kara into her home office to send the changes back to the office. By the time Kara finished and returned to the living area, Cat had changed into comfortable clothes and plated up the take out. She had even poured two glasses of wine.

Kara almost asks if she's expecting someone because it's difficult to believe that Cat would go to this much trouble for her assistant. "Ms Grant, I don't understand why you're doing all this? I thought that you would be angry at me for calling in yesterday and instead you're treating me to lunch, dinner and a massage."

Cat sits down and gestures for Kara to do the same. "Something happened yesterday while you were out that made me realize that I should show you a bit more appreciation. Thank you for allowing me to do that today," Cat replies simply, before picking up her fork and taking a bite of her dinner.

"What happened? Kara asks worriedly. "Is there something I should do to prevent it from happening again?"

"Winn took care of it and he's explained the new password protocol to you, so going forward, the system will be more secure. Besides, I am positive that it will not happen again," Cat answers confidently, taking another bite.

Kara picks up her fork. Winn did explain the new password protocol to her, but she didn't realize it had anything to do with Siobhan leaving. Taking a bite of her dinner she smiles. "This is really good," she says and quietly hums as she savors the bite.

Cat hears the noise and a slight smile threatens to cross her face. She clears her throat instead and takes a sip of wine. "Try the wine, it should pair well with your dinner," Cat points out.

"Oh, I don't... thank you," Kara catches herself, it's one thing for Supergirl to not be affected by alcohol, but Kara Danvers is human, she reminds herself.

Cat raises an eyebrow, slightly amused by Kara's response. And if Cat is honest, she's rather curious about how this massage will go. She had the table set up in the guest room, instead of her bedroom. She didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea about what was going on here. She even took a moment to call Roberto and explain to him that it wasn't a couples massage.

As they finish their dinner, Kara jumps up to clear the plates and Cat stops her. "Kara stop, I'll take care of this. Now I laid out some things for you in the guest room, why don't you go change and we'll have time for one more glass of wine on the patio before Roberto arrives," she suggests to the girl.

Kara smiles brightly and then scampers down the hall to the guest room. She sees the massage table and looks it over carefully, before examining the clothes that Ms Grant laid out for her. They are brand new and freshly laundered and as she slips them on, they are a little tight and she doesn't want to look like the incredible hulk, so she slips on the robe that is hanging on the back of the door before heading out to the patio.

* * *

Cat looks up and smiles at her as she approaches. "You almost look relaxed, Kara." She remarks.

"I feel relaxed, thank you Ms Grant," Kara replies sitting down across from her.

Cat sits forward and leans towards her, then reaches up slowly and removes her glasses, then pulls her hair out of the pony tail. "There now you look more relaxed," she says pleased with herself. Trying not to react to seeing her assistant suddenly transform into Supergirl with those two small changes.

"Uh, Ms Grant. I don't usually..." Kara stammers nervously, knowing that Alex would kill her if she knew about this.

"Kara, first, call me Cat, we are relaxing here in my home. And second, you know that you... your secrets are safe with me," Cat replies, correcting herself at the last minute. Though it is also true that the girl is safe with her. After two years together. Two years of Kara managing to handle everything Cat could possibly throw at her, there really isn't anything Cat wouldn't do for her. The loyalty, compassion and care with which Kara has shown Cat and her sons is beyond anything anyone else has ever came close to demonstrating. It took that foolish email from Siobhan to drive that point home. Cat smiles when she thinks about it: she laughed out loud as she read the first line. There was absolutely no way it was written by her Kara. Even the evil Kara from the previous week, would not have written that and besides Kara had said everything she needed to say then, which made this email pointless. Only someone who didn't know about their altercation on the balcony could have written the email, Cat recalls again. Then she smiles smugly; Kara Danvers is the first person in a very long time, that Cat has felt this close to. Now she just needs to figure out what it means.

"Ms... uh, Cat, Roberto is here," Kara says returning from answering the door.

Cat startles. She didn't even hear the door. "Oh thank you Kara. If you don't mind. I will go first, you can stay here and finish the wine and relax." It's then that Cat notices that Kara put her hair back up and slipped her glasses on before answering the door.

"Thank you, Cat," Kara replies sinking back into the lounge chair and enjoying the view of the sunset and the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara has stretched out on the lounge chair and dozed off. The robe has fallen open and Cat gasps as she approaches her. Good lord, the clothes barely fit her, Cat realizes. Pulling herself together, she says the girl's name softly.

Stretching as she wakes up, a huge smile filling her face, the girl turns to the voice and then realizes where she is. "Uh sorry, I must of dozed off," she admits embarrassed.

"It's fine Kara, then you should really enjoy this massage," Cat points out pleased to see the girl so relaxed for a change. "Now don't keep Roberto waiting, he's ready for you," she adds shooing her off the lounge chair.

Nervously, Kara treads lightly towards the guest room and pushes the door open. "Uh, I don't know if Cat told you but I've never done this before," she explains.

"That was explained, Ms Danvers. I will leave and let you get ready. It will be best if you remove all of those garments, do not worry. I am completely professional," he adds before leaving the room.

Kara looks around and notices that her clothes from earlier are missing. She opens the closet to see that someone has hung them up neatly. She decides to go ahead and get undressed there and lays the clothes that she removed gently over the bench. Then padding naked over to the table, she wonders if she should lay face down or face up. The towels are warm she notes and the face thing is down, so she lays on her back and pulls the sheet over her. A soft knock at the door indicates Roberto's return. He begins talking to her in a low voice, explaining what he's doing and where he's going to touch her.

After a few minutes he feels her relax, so he stops the narration and just focuses on her body. Damn, this girl is ripped, he thinks to himself. He had no idea she was hiding this body under those dowdy cardigans and plaid skirts, he's seen her a few times when he's made an emergency visit to Cat at her office to help her with a back spasm.

Roberto makes a clicking sound and Kara opens her eyes, "Turn over please," he asks holding the sheet up so it's open away from him. She rolls over, her body feeling heavy but relaxed. "Place your face in here," he slides his hand down to the extension and she maneuvers into the correct position.

* * *

"Ms Grant?" Roberto calls softly from the edge of the terrace.

"Yes Roberto?" she replies opening an eye to look at him.

"She's asleep," he explains, unsure what to do next.

"Just wake her up," Cat replies, surprised the masseuse is troubling her with what must be a regular occurrence.

"I tried, but she's deeply asleep. I've not seen this happen before," he explains sheepishly.

"Oh," Cat replies, sitting up and realizing that maybe she should check on the girl.

"Kara," Cat leans in close to her assistant and shakes her gently as she calls her name. Grabbing her wrist, Cat feels for a pulse and it's really slow, steady but slow. "Roberto, do you think we could just move her to guest bed? She's had a really stressful week and I was afraid that she wasn't taking good care of herself. This just confirms it." Cat explains.

Roberto looks over the girl and estimates her height and weight. "Yes, I should be able to move her," he decides quickly.

Cat goes around the table and pulls the bedding back and watches the masseuse carefully lift Kara and then turn around to lay her gently in the bed. Cat pulls the bedding over her and then carefully pulls at the massage sheets to remove them from under the covers.

"Ms Grant, I am sorry, this has never happened before," he says apologizing again.

"It's fine Roberto, she obviously needed this more than I realized," Cat replies leading him out of the room.

* * *

Roberto leaves and Cat goes about her usual nightly routine, about to settle into her own bed when she realizes that Kara may wake up alone in the guest room confused. Slipping on her robe, she pads down the hall to check on the girl one more time. Cat sits down on the bed and takes her wrist again. Pulse is still steady but slow. Then she hears the vibration and realizes that it's Kara's phone. She opens the closet door and spots the phone on the bench. The message light is on, but the phone is locked, Cat picks it up anyway and then heads over to Kara. She picks up her hand and places the girl's thumb on the screen to unlock the phone. The missed call is from Lucy Lane, which Cat finds curious; then opening up the messages, she sees that Lucy was checking on her, apparently Lucy knew about the massage tonight. Clicking the phone off, Cat sets it on the bedside table and then watches Kara sleep for a moment, before reminding herself that Kara has slept in this room before and if she wakes up here, she will be fine. Taking another deep breath, Cat closes the door softly and then returns to her own room.

* * *

The next morning Cat knocks softly and hearing no response, she enters the room slowly. Kara has turned over in her sleep and she is laying on her stomach with the sheet across her waist. Cat gasps at the sight of her and backs out of the room. Then knocking a bit harder, she calls out her name. Still no response, she rushes back into the room and lays her fingers on her neck to check her pulse again. This time Kara stirs at the touch and begins to roll over. Cat pulls her hand back and turns away from her. "Kara, we're going to be late for work. You should get up and get a shower. I'll have Dave run you home to change on the way to the office," Cat says reaching out for the door to leave, but waiting for Kara to respond. Zero response from the girl, so Cat turns around slowly to see Kara still sound asleep and curled up with a pillow. Unsure what to do next, Cat leaves the room.

"James, I have a question of a sensitive nature to ask you, are you some place where you can discuss this?" Cat asks when he answers his cell phone.

"Yes, Cat. I'm in my office. What's going on? Why aren't you here?" he asks curiously and a little worried. It's not that unusual for Cat to be late, but Kara isn't here either and that has him concerned.

"I have a bit of a situation. I arranged for Kara to have a massage last night and she seems to have fallen into hibernation, can you make some calls and let someone know. Her breathing is shallow as is her pulse, but I can't wake her," Cat explains.

James listens carefully and then realizes why Cat is calling him. She knows. "Uh sure, I'll make some calls and see what I can find out," he replies.

"Okay, just have Winn forward my calls and I'll be working from home today. I'll send out an email," she explains.

* * *

James calls Winn and asks him to come to his office. Then he picks up the phone and calls Lucy.

"Hey, I just got a weird call from Cat. Apparently Kara got a massage last night and now she's asleep at Cat's house and she can't wake her up," James blurts out to his ex-girlfriend.

"I wondered what happened to her. She was supposed to call me afterward," Lucy answers.

"Why would she call you?" James asks confused.

"I'm her boss and she was nervous about getting a massage. She's never had one," Lucy replies.

"Well Cat says that her breathing and pulse rate are slow but strong, she thinks that she's hibernating or something," he repeats.

"Okay, I'll talk to a few people here and see what I can find out. Maybe you should call your friend in Metropolis and see if he's ever had a massage," Lucy remarks.

"Oh, good idea. I'm on it," he says hanging up as Winn enters his office.

"What's going on James? Do you know where Kara is?"

"Yeah, she's asleep at Cat's house," James replies distractedly, trying to decide if he should call Superman on the phone or use the watch.

"W-why would she be asleep at Cat's house?" Winn stammers, not understanding at all.

"It's a long story. But Cat asked if you could forward her phone, she's going to work from her home office today," James replies. "Look, I've got to make a few more calls. I promise to tell you more when I know more."

"Okay," Winn answers turning around to leave, hesitating a minute, wanting to ask more questions. But James waves him off, so he leaves.

* * *

"According to my sources, a deep tissue massage triggers a restorative sleep that can last up to 48 hours," James explains to Lucy. "So which one of us should call Cat and explain that to her?" he asks.

"I gather that we're working under the assumption that Cat knows she's Supergirl, since she hasn't called a doctor or taken her to the hospital?" Lucy asks.

"I think that is a safe assumption," James agrees.

"Okay, then I'll go and I have her moved to the DEO where we can monitor her until she wakes up," Lucy replies. "I'm sure that Cat isn't up to babysitting her sleeping hero indefinitely."

"I'll let her know that you're enroute," James answers as he ends the call.

* * *

Cat opens the door, taking a moment to observe Lucy Lane dressed in black tactical gear. "That's a new look for you Ms Lane," she quips.

Lucy steps in and closes the door behind her. "Yes, I've taken a new position with the government and I'm working in the field now. May I please check on my agent?" She asks.

"Is that what she is to you? One of your agents?" Cat asks dryly.

"I think you know why I'm here," Lucy retorts. "And I know why you called James Olsen and not a doctor. When did she tell you?"

"She hasn't told me, but it's rather obvious. I'm sure that you figured it out just as easily as I did," Cat remarks as they walk towards the guest room. Pausing before she opens the door, Cat looks over Lucy hesitantly. "She fell asleep during the massage, so Roberto just moved her from the massage table to the bed. I haven't... well, she's still unclothed," the older woman blurts out a bit nervously. "Let me just make sure she's presentable. She's tossed and turned a bit this morning," Cat explains slipping into the room and closing the door behind her.

Lucy covers her mouth and runs her hands through her hair. She cannot wait to tell Kara about Cat's protective mode.

The door opens again and Lucy enters the room. Kara is sprawled across the bed, completely oblivious to the two women standing in front of her.

"James mentioned that sunlight helps, so I opened the drapes. It hasn't seemed to make a difference yet though," Cat notes out loud.

Lucy sits down beside her and takes her pulse and notes her respiration is slow and steady. She pulls out the monitor that Agent Vasquez sent with her and sets it up quickly. "This will send her vitals back to base, so the medical team can decide if she needs to be evacuated," Lucy explains.

"Oh, is that really necessary?" Cat asks alarmed.

"She could remain in this condition for up to 48 hours and we are better equipped to monitor her there," Lucy advises.

"But she is okay? Did the massage really cause this?" Cat questions.

"Her system has been under more stress than usual. Obviously you noticed," Lucy remarks. "The deep tissue massage is similar to a treatment that we do after she experiences a power outage, it triggered the same response. The sun in the room is helpful, but we have a UV bed that restores her more quickly."

"But she didn't have a power outage, don't you think that the sun in this room is adequate to restore her?" Cat questions.

"Cat, do you want her to stay here?" Lucy asks suddenly. "I assumed that it was an inconvenience and that I should move her so you can get back to work."

"I'm working from home today Ms Lane, it's a nice change. I don't mind her being here, but I do worry that she hasn't eaten since last night and it's almost noon," Cat remarks. "She doesn't tolerate missed meals."

"I am quite aware of that," Lucy replies. Then reading a message on her phone, she adds, "The medical team replied that she is stable and should wake up in a few hours. If you're sure that she's not a problem for you, I'll leave her with you. But you might want to send out for some food. You're right, she will be starving when she wakes up," Lucy says carefully.

"I've seen her eat an entire pizza in ten minutes," Cat replies smiling down at the girl.

"Yeah after this sleep, she'll probably eat three pizzas in ten minutes," Lucy jokes.

"So how will I know when she's waking up?" Cat asks.

"Agent Vasquez said that she gets restless, usually begins moving her hands and legs, then her face will twitch and sometimes she talks a bit. But you won't understand her, she'll talk in Kryptonese," Lucy explains.

"I see, well there's no need to move her then. I've cleared my schedule for today and my son is with his father this week on school break," Cat replies as they exit the room. "Is there anything you need from me?"

"Actually there is. I brought some forms that I need to review with you, just a formality really. It's obvious that you do not intend to expose Kara's secret, but there are still some things that you need to be aware of. Knowing her secret identity puts you into a special risk category," Lucy begins to explain.

"I am no risk to her Ms Lane. I think it's quite obvious that I am protective of her and her secret, even if she's not ready to trust me with it," Cat replies.

"Actually, it is Director Lane now. And Cat it is not a matter of her trusting you with this. This secret puts YOU at risk. Supergirl has enemies who want her to stop protecting us. There are other aliens out there who want to hurt her and this has put her family and friends at risk. Knowing her truth puts you and your son at risk. I'm sorry. I assumed that you knew that already," Lucy replies concerned.

"Of course I knew that. I just hadn't really thought of it that way before. But neither of my sons know her secret, that will protect them to an extent, won't it?" Cat asks.

"Yes, but it won't protect them completely. Look, I should just have her moved back to headquarters," Lucy replies rethinking the whole situation.

"I disagree. Moving her now will only draw attention to the situation and to me. The media will have a field day if a private medical team shows up to remove someone from my penthouse. It would probably take TMZ two phone calls to CATCO to find out that Cat Grant and her assistant were out of the office today and then one more phone call to get someone at the car service or this building to divulge that they saw the two of us enter the building last night together. No Ms Lane, neither you or the DEO will be removing Kara from this penthouse," Cat says firmly.

Lucy has to agree with Cat, that is a likely scenario, given the media's preoccupation with Cat Grant. Just last week there was a TMZ video of her and Sandra Bullock arguing over a bike in Spin class. "Okay, I'll leave the monitor on her, but if anything changes, I will land on your helipad and remove her with little notice." Lucy replies firmly.

"Noted," Cat says looking through the file and signing each document and pushing the folder back across the counter. "Is that all?" she asks impatiently.

"For now." Lucy replies, still curious about this protectiveness that Cat is revealing. After Kara confessed to her about throwing Cat off the balcony at CATCO, Lucy assumed that the girl would be fired. It's as if the whole red kryptonite situation provided Cat with a new appreciation for Kara, Lucy realizes.

* * *

Cat shuts the door behind the small brunette and breathes a sigh of relief. Kara is fine, she reminds herself as she turns back into the room. The ringing phone sends her flying across the room. "Hello?"

"Cat, it's James. How is Kara?" he asks.

"She's fine. They expect her to wake up in a few hours," Cat replies.

"Okay, that's good to hear. Uh, do you need anything?" he asks carefully.

"No, but thank you for checking in. I'll let you know when she's awake," Cat offers.

'That's not necessary," he replies.

Setting the phone down, Cat decides to go back in and check on Kara. She opens the door slowly and smiles at the sight in front of her. The girl is still on her back, her hair cascading across the pillow, the most peaceful expression on her face. Cat can't help but question her own motives for bringing her here last night. Yes, she was feeling guilty for adding to the girl's stress level, but if she's honest it was this that she wanted to see, the girl completely relaxed. The first time in over two years, Kara is in her presence and totally relaxed. Unfortunately, she is also unconscious, so it's only partially successful.

From the bed Kara mumbles softly, Cat goes over to her and sits beside her.

"Kara?" Cat says softly, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from the girl's face.

Kara mumbles a response that Cat doesn't understand, but then her hand reaches out and lands on Cat's knee.

Cat looks down, unsure of what to do at the unexpected touch as the warm hand twitches, and then the fingers gently begin caressing her bent knee.

Leaning over her, Cat rests a hand on Kara's shoulder and shakes her gently, "Kara, wake up. It's Cat," she says softly.

A smile spreads across Kara's face and she rolls over towards Cat wrapping an arm around her and pulling her towards her. Cat twists around to avoid being pinned into an awkward position and instead ends up with Kara's head in her lap and the girl's arms wrapped around her.

It has been quite awhile since Cat has been in this position with anyone other than Carter. And this is nothing like that, she is not feeling maternal at this moment. Especially, since Kara is naked and her hand seems to be happily caressing Cat's ass.

Closing her eyes, Cat lays back against the pillows and tries to relax into the position. Her discomfort has nothing to do with the position she's in, but rather that the person who has her pinned is not only unconscious but naked.

* * *

"Uh..."

Cat opens her eyes at the sound and looks down to see that Kara's eyes are open.

"You're awake," she says softly adjusting her position, so that Kara can extract herself.

"W-w-what...? Kara stammers, begins to sit up quickly, then realizes that she naked, "Why am I...?" Her eyes dart around the room, "Ms Grant?" she questions.

"You fell asleep during the massage and we couldn't wake you up," Cat explains, carefully sliding off the bed and standing up to smooth her skirt.

"H-how long have I been asleep?" Kara asks nervously.

"Since last night," Cat replies. "How do you feel?" she asks.

"Fine, but why were you... why was I..." Kara questions, still rather confused about waking up in Cat's lap with her arms wrapped around her.

"I bet you're hungry. They said that you would be when you woke up. Why don't you get dressed and I'll go heat something up for you," Cat says rushing out of the room.

"They?" Kara asks suddenly worried how many people were here while she was out.

"Relax, only Roberto, myself and Lucy have been in the apartment today," Cat replies with a slight smile. "Lucy did consult someone at the agency, but since you were indisposed in such a delicate state, I refused to let her move you. God knows I don't need the publicity. Can you just imagine the headlines on TMZ after a shadowy government agency shows up and removes someone on a stretcher from my penthouse?"

Kara considers this. "Cat, I am so sorry. I didn't know that I would react this way to a massage. This is so embarrassing," she replies hanging her head.

"Kara, it only proves my point," Cat replies smugly, "you need to take better care of yourself," she adds.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara flies over the city trying to clear her head, it's been several hours since she woke up naked, her head in Cat's lap and her arms wrapped around the other woman's body. She can't even imagine how that happened, despite Cat's numerous attempts to explain it. It is understandable that Cat would be worried; sleeping for twenty hours is not a normal response to a massage. Landing on her own patio, Kara pushes open the doors and then pulls her phone out of her boot.

"I just got home, can I call you right back?" Kara says when she answers the phone. Then she quickly texts Cat to tell her that she's home before going over to her freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream and grabbing a spoon. Plopping down on her couch, she checks the return message from Cat and laughs. "Pre-meeting at 7:30, don't be late".

"Hey Luce, I feel amazing actually, in fact I just flew a patrol loop around the city," Kara says before taking another bite of ice cream.

"So you finally escaped Cat, huh?" Lucy teases.

"Escaped? Don't be so dramatic. I wasn't a hostage. I was unconscious," Kara reminds her.

"Well, I've never seen Cat like that; she went all mama bear on me," Lucy jokes. "I made the mistake of offering to move you to the DEO and she wasn't having it. So are you going to tell me what's going on with you guys?"

"Nothing that I know of. She did say that Siobhan did something the other day though and whatever it was made her decide to show that she appreciates me." Kara explains.

"It's about time," Lucy blurts out. "But still, nothing happened between you two?"

"Uh, no. And I can't believe that you'd ask that," Kara replies indignantly.

"Really? Come on Kara, you two have a bit of tension, are you really going to tell me that you don't notice it?" Lucy asks.

"Of course we have tension. She's a tense person," Kara blurts out. "You have no idea what I go through."

"I have some idea, but why do you do it? You must know that after all this time working for Cat, there's no one in the world that wouldn't hire you in an instant. Not to mention, you could come work at the DEO, we are down a couple of agents right now," Lucy reminds her.

"I know that it doesn't make sense to a lot of people, but I need Cat, especially now that Alex is not around," Kara remarks.

"Cat? You're on a first name basis with her now?" Lucy teases.

"Well, she said that I was a guest in her home and that I couldn't call her Ms Grant. So I guess that I sort of am on a first name basis with her now," Kara realizes.

"Hmm, well Doc says that you should come in first thing tomorrow for a work up," Lucy answers.

"Uh, I have meetings in the morning. It'll have to be at lunch," Kara replies.

"Okay, but just remember, Cat knows that you're Supergirl, you don't have to hide everything any more," Lucy reminds her.

"Right, uh, how did that happen by the way?" Kara asks.

"She figured it out apparently. When you didn't wake up this morning, she called James and he called me. Didn't she tell you that?" Lucy asks a bit surprised.

"No, I didn't ask a lot of questions. Lucy I woke up naked at Cat's house with her sitting on the bed beside me," Kara blurts out.

"Oh wait, you have to tell me the rest of this story," Lucy begs.

"There's nothing more to tell. I just wasn't exactly thinking straight at that point," Kara replies.

"I bet you weren't," Lucy says laughing again.

* * *

Tossing the empty ice cream container away, Kara's not sure when she'll need to sleep again after the massage coma, but she decides to take a shower since that usually helps her to relax before she lays down. It's part of her routine, the routine that she's maintained since she joined the Danvers family.

 _"Cat what are you doing here?" Kara is startled awake by a familiar face standing over her bed._

 _"Kara, you know why I'm here," she says slipping off her coat to reveal..._

Kara bolts up from her bed and looks around the empty room. She must have fallen asleep and dreamed... wait why would she dream that? Trying to catch her breath Kara remembers that she was recently naked in a bed near Cat and it's probably just her subconscious sorting things out. Calming down, she lays back down in her bed and remembers the feel of her arms around Cat's waist and her hand... sitting up again quickly, she realizes that thinking about that isn't a good idea. And it still wasn't a big deal, it's not like she hasn't slept in the same bed with friends before, she reminds herself. Well never naked anyway. The few boys that she's gone out with were all in a hurry to have sex, so while she's fooled around quite a bit, she's never really had sex with anyone. She's always been a bit afraid that she would hurt them. Lucy mentioned that there was tension between Cat and Kara, which is true, there is. But Kara assumed it was due to Cat being a tense person. But now she wonders if there isn't more to it. Thinking back to when she was under red kryptonite and she wore different clothes to the office, she could feel Cat's eyes on her, but she attributed that to her being overly sensitive to everything at that time. Walking over to her closet, Kara looks over her clothing carefully and picks out an outfit to wear to work tomorrow. Slipping on the tight skirt and form fitting blouse, Kara turns to admire herself in the mirror, maybe this will help her figure out if there's something going on with Cat or if it's all in her head.

* * *

Landing on the roof of CATCO, Kara takes a moment to change into her clothes and put her hair up. Since she didn't sleep much, she brought her clothes here to the roof before flying off to Metropolis to get Cat a scone from her favorite cafe. Kara doesn't want security to see her in the elevator when she hasn't checked into the building yet, so she takes the stairs. Flinging open the door she spots Cat exiting her elevator. But Cat saw her first and if the look on her face is any indication, Cat definitely approves of this outfit, Kara notes smugly.

"Kara, you did not take the stairs forty floors and still look like that?" Cat blurts out.

"Uh, just from the roof," she says nervously. "I sort of flew in today."

"Wait, you went to Metropolis?" she squeals excitedly as Kara hands her the bag from Sweet Ruth's.

"I wanted to do something special to thank you for taking care of me when I was in the massage coma," Kara explains as they walk into the bullpen. "But I still need to run and get your latte from Noonan's. You're early," she points out.

"I am early. And that massage coma was partially my fault. Then after falling asleep yesterday afternoon, I didn't sleep well last night, so I went to the early spin class this morning," she answers.

Kara looks nervous at the mention of yesterday afternoon and she flushes a little, before announcing that she's going to run to Noonan's for their coffee.

Cat looks back up to say something but Kara is gone, so she sets her things down at her desk, flips open her laptop and then picks up the remote and turns all of the tvs on. Once she's satisfied that nothing new has happened since she left the gym, she heads over to her side bar to get a small plate for the scone. By the time she sits down at the couch, Kara is coming through the door with their coffees.

"May I ask how often you use your superpowers as my assistant?" Cat asks suddenly wondering if that is the secret to Kara's success and if so, what does that say about Cat Grant, Queen of all Media.

"Not often, and usually it's because I got called away to help someone and then I use them to get caught up. All though the super hearing tips me off to what you need all the time," Kara admits. "Oh and I zap your latte every morning so it's hot enough for you."

"That's ridiculous Kara, you should just microwave it," Cat replies, gesturing for the girl to sit down.

"Have you seen the microwave in the breakroom?" Kara asks alarmed.

"Okay, good point. Your heat vision is probably more sanitary," she concedes. Pausing to take a bite of the scone, Cat can't help the little moan that escapes her mouth.

Kara glances up from her donut and smiles at her.

"I brought that monitor in for you to return, I assume that they'll want you in to do a full work up?" Cat inquires.

"Yes, I'll do it over lunch, if you don't need me," Kara adds.

"That will be fine. I suppose we should work out a system, so that you can let me know when you're needed elsewhere," Cat points out. "I'd rather not hear Winn's paltry explanations about jammed copiers and dropped files."

"Do you mean a signal or a text message?" Kara asks.

"A signal is fine, if we're in the office and you need to leave. You could just point up or something, that would let me know that you're leaving. A text message would be fine on other occasions," Cat replies. "It doesn't have to be long, just something you can send quickly."

Kara nods, she can try to do that.

Taking the last bite of the scone, Cat looks over at the girl on the sofa across from her. "Do you even need to workout?" she asks curiously.

"Not really, Alex says that flying is an amazing core exercise and it burns a ton of calories," Kara explains.

"That is so not fair," Cat replies with a smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, I did have to learn how to fight, that wasn't really in my nature," Kara says a bit shyly.

"Alex is your sister, where is she?" Cat asks.

"I don't know. She's away on a covert mission," Kara replies easily but the worry on her face betrays her. Cat knows that isn't exactly the truth.

Kara abruptly stands up and places her hands on her hips and stares down at the other woman. "Cat this isn't an interview? None of this is on the record, right?" She asks forcefully.

"No, no I would never do that Sup... Kara," Cat replies catching herself. She's a bit transfixed at the physical change that just took place in front of her. Cat's not seen Super Kara before, it's quite exhilarating to see the transformation.

"Cat, I'm sorry. I just... I'm not used to having someone to talk about these things with who's not at the Agency," Kara apologizes. "And now I just called you Cat at work. It won't happen again Ms Grant."

"Kara, this is new to both of us. We'll need to set some ground rules as we figure it out, but I don't mind you calling me by my first name when it's just the two of us. The past few weeks, I've realized that you know me better than probably anyone ever has and I've come to place a value on that. I just thought that getting to know you a bit would help balance the scale," Cat explains.

* * *

"Hey Supergirl!" Lucy says looking up from the console. "You look great," she adds.

"Thanks, I feel amazing. I'll just go check in with Doc, everything good out here?" she asks looking up at the screen curiously.

"Yeah, just tracking a bit of alien activity in the desert. Nothing to worry about right now though," Lucy explains as she grabs the hero's arm and leads her back to medical.

"Here's the monitor that you left at Ms Grant's," Kara says pulling it out of her boot.

Lucy raises her eyebrows, "No more Cat?" she asks playfully.

"I have to be careful with that. I'm afraid that I will slip and call her that at work," Kara answers.

"After two years, you've proven yourself Kara. It shouldn't be a big deal, she should get over it. You probably know her better than her ex-husband at this point," Lucy quips.

"She, uh, sort of said that this morning," Kara admits.

"I thought that you said that you had a meeting this morning. Wait, you were with her this morning? What happened after we talked last night?" Lucy blurts out.

"Director Lane," Doc glares at the woman a bit, "I need to examine Supergirl, any chance that the two of you could have this little chat later?" she asks.

"Of course, Doc. Kara, text me later. We should grab dinner and catch up," Lucy says with a wink.

Kara sighs. She misses Alex. She's thankful for Lucy and pleased that they're becoming friends, but she still misses her sister.

"Kara?" Doc asks. "Everything just dropped for a moment, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry. I just miss her so much," Kara says tearing up.

"I miss her too. But she's fine, we got a message from her today. A signal really. I'm sure Director Lane will fill you in, but it's not safe here yet," Doc reminds her.

"Right, so am I good to go?" Kara asks shaking it off and offering a tight smile.

"Everything is better than perfect. You're numbers are off the charts. Would you be up for a few tests? I think your little coma may have given you a power boost," Doc explains.

"Uh, sure. How long will it take? I just need to check in at work," she replies licking her lips nervously.

* * *

Cat looks over at her phone when it chimes and then has to smile at the ridiculous emoji filled message from Kara.

"I take it you are detained for testing?" Cat types.

"Yes, the long nap seems to have given me a boost." Kara replies.

"Ah, got it. I'm not fluent in emoji," Cat admits.

Kara replies with a smiley face.

* * *

She clears her throat before entering the office and Cat's head whips up. "Oh you're back," she says with a smile. Then catching herself she adds, "Kara, I realize that you millennials are all about the emojis but they are not professional. You will text me with words from now on."

"Ms Grant, I agree but there is certain information that would be better conveyed with symbols and that's all emojis are, now I've come up with a few and saved them into my phone. If you have a moment, I'll go over them with you so you'll know what they mean," Kara explains, managing to take the bluster out of Cat's rebuke and throw her off guard.

"I see. Very well. Let me see them," she says slightly irritated that she didn't realize that on her own.

"Okay, these are fairly obvious, I don't think that they would fool anyone," Cat remarks. "And you don't need to go into this much detail, I will know if you're rescuing people," she gestures at the screens surrounding them.

"Oh right, okay. Then how about I just send you this?" Kara asks.

"Clouds?" Cat asks, "Oh yes, that's good. That could literally mean anything."

"And if I leave the planet, I'll send you this, so you'll know I'm out of range," Kara explains showing her a stars emoji.

"What do you mean leave the planet?" Cat questions, then it dawns on her and she replies loudly, "YOU CAN..."

"Ssshh, Cat not so loud," Kara says sitting on the corner of her desk and taking her hands to get her attention.

Cat looks at her assistant and then pulls her hands away, "Kara" she hisses, "Off the desk," she adds.

"Oh sorry," Kara flushes when she realizes what that possibly looked like to the bullpen.

"Outside, now," Cat says going over to fix herself a glass of water.

"Ms Grant, I didn't mean to do that. I just needed to get your attention," Kara explains.

"Perhaps we shouldn't discuss this at work," Cat says taking a long sip of water. "But seriously, Kara you can leave the planet?" she whispers.

"Cat, I can break the sound barrier. Of course I can leave the planet," Kara replies confused that Cat wouldn't know this already.

"Oh right. We should really consider doing a feature on Supergirl. I think it would go a long way towards helping her garner favor with the public," Cat says crossing the balcony to stand in front of her. "You did it again. That was Supergirl, who just responded to me."

Kara hesitates. This is what she was afraid of with Ms Grant. She's one of the few people who know both Kara Danvers and Supergirl, this could get messy. "Ms Grant, you do realize that it's just me. I am both," she reminds her.

"Yes, yes. But now the dichotomy is intriguing after seeing both separate. How did I miss this before?" Cat questions.

"You weren't looking for it before and you dismissed it. I've always been both, right in front of you," Kara answers.

"Yes, of course. So we were discussing a feature with Supergirl. I'll give you final editorial approval, if you'll agree to it," Cat says returning to the subject.

"Y-you don't give final editorial approval to anyone Ms Grant," Kara stammers.

"I will give it to you in exchange for the interview," Cat replies before picking up her water glass and leaving Kara alone on the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: updates are slower than usual due to busy weekend at work, but don't worry my weekend is Mon-Tue. I'll get this wrapped up for you!**_

* * *

"I think that she has a point, sharing a little of my story will help people to better identify with me," Kara is discussing the interview request with Lucy over dinner that night.

"She really offered you final editorial approval?" Lucy asks, she of all people knows that Cat doesn't offer that unless she has another angle that she can work to her advantage. "We need the offer in writing, so I can look it over before you agree to anything."

"Lucy, you can trust her, I do." Kara points out.

"Kara, I was her general counsel for the past few months, I know a little bit more about this side of Cat Grant than you do, she doesn't make concessions like this unless she's going to get something out of it. So what exactly do you think she's going to get out of this arrangement?" Lucy asks the blonde.

"She wants to help Supergirl and increase sales, that's always what she wants. It just happens that one of those things benefits me this time, so I think I should do it," Kara insists.

"Then let me sit in on the interview," Lucy suggests.

"You don't have to do that, I can handle Cat Grant," Kara answers.

"Kara, you haven't been interviewed by any journalists yet. And Cat is a pro, just let me help you with this, just until we're sure of her angle. I have to protect you, it's literally part of my job as Director," Lucy reminds her.

"Okay, I'll set it up and send you the information. I hope that Cat doesn't think I don't trust her," Kara says worriedly.

"Don't worry Kara, she'll know that this is all me," Lucy replies.

* * *

"I spoke with Director Lane about the interview request and she will allow it, but only if she can be present," Kara explains to Cat the next morning.

"Fine," Cat replies. "Did you pick up the changes from Fashion yet? I told them no on the tweed layout for the Fall issue. Oh and since the Fashion Director has sent me a tweed layout two years in a row, please contact our head hunter and have him begin searching for a new one, I'm firing this one at the end of the week."

"Uh, Ms Grant. Did you hear what I said about Director Lane being present at the interview?" Kara asks.

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with my hearing. I expected it. We'll work out the details when we cover upcoming interviews. Right now we're still on layouts for the Fall edition, keep up please," Cat relies brusquely.

"Yes Ms Grant. Next up are the Culinary layouts," Kara replies handing her the folder.

"These won't do, Graham Carson hasn't been a cutting edge chef for years, who approved this?" Cat asks.

"This isn't what they presented for approval," Kara realizes. "The proposal that you approved was for Cat Corea's Ocean restaurant."

"Find out what happened. This will not do, send it back immediately," Cat replies closing the folder and pushing it back across the desk.

"I'm sorry Ms Grant, I should have cross checked the folder with the proposals," Kara says apologizing.

"No Kara. The department director should be doing that, it is a basic tenet of their job to submit a proposal for approval and then submit the finished product based on that approval. Get the Culinary director on the phone, this is completely unacceptable," Cat replies angrily.

"Ms Medina is holding on one," Kara says returning to Cat's office.

"Thank you Kara and add Culinary Director to the list for the head hunter, we may as well replace her too." Cat replies quickly before picking up the phone.

* * *

"How did it go?" Lucy asks when Kara stops by the DEO that night.

"She said that she expected it from you. I have to go back to finish, but she's on a rampage today. We're working on the Fall layouts." Kara explains.

"Ah, I remember, she fired three people during the Spring layouts and I had to work out all the severance packages," Lucy replies. "How many has she fired so far?"

"Two Directors and one photographer. James is trying to get the photographer rehired, since he shot what the Culinary Director told him to shoot," Kara says walking over to look at the satellite feed. "Any news?" she asks.

"Actually, there is but not here. Why don't you stop by my place when you're done for the night and I can fill you in then," Lucy answers.

Nodding Kara agrees, then cocks her head. "I've got to get back," she says before rushing out the door.

* * *

Cat looks up and from the flush on Kara's face, she can tell that she's been flying.

"Kara, is everything okay?" she asks the girl. Cat has pretty much given up the charade of hiding her concern for the girl at this point. It's like pushing away a puppy and you can really only do that for so long, before it will turn on you. Although some could argue that Kara did turn on her, but Cat considers that whole situation as a warning that she was pushing her away too hard.

"I just needed a break," she replies adding a bright smile.

"I suppose I'll believe that for now," Cat answers looking down to hide her smile. "Would you send these files to HR, I've reprimanded both of them and asked for their resignations."

"Of course Ms Grant," Kara replies going over and picking up the files from her desk.

"When you return, we will discuss the interview. I wanted to wait for the bullpen to clear out," Cat says, hoping that will soften the sharpness of her earlier response.

* * *

"I'm guessing that Director Lane wants a contract specifying that you have editorial control of the interview," Cat remarks when Kara returns and they sit down to discuss the interview. She sits two glasses of scotch down on the table between them before taking a seat on the opposite couch.

"Yes, she does. Uh, Ms Grant I don't drink scotch," Kara reminds her.

"Humor me, Kara. It's been a long day and I'd at least like the illusion of discussing this in a civilised manner," Cat replies taking a sip of her own drink.

Kara picks up the glass and takes a tentative sip and wrinkles her nose. "Actually this reminds me of something my father drank after a long day," she remarks.

"You had scotch on Krypton?" Cat asks slightly amused.

"Something like it, I suppose," she answers. "Did you know that on Krypton, we were just normal people; it's only on earth that we have superpowers," Kara remarks.

"Is this something that we could discuss in the interview?" Cat asks. "I think your life on Krypton would be of interest to people," she clarifies.

"Uh, you really think people would want to know about that stuff?" Kara questions. "I mean, it's so normal and boring."

"Which is exactly why you need to share it, everyone in National City is normal and boring. The public can relate to normal and boring, what they can't relate to is a superhuman 25 year old girl who is not only bulletproof, but strong enough to fly through the air with 747 on her back." Cat reminds her as she admires the poise of the girl before her. Even just sitting there in normal clothes, she looks poised for action.

Kara flushes under Cat's scrutiny and picks up the scotch to take a drink and look away.

Cat smiles observing the girl across from her. She has such strength and poise, what is the point of the bumbling Kara Danvers act, she wonders.

"Kara, what is it like to fly?" The question is out of her mouth before she really thinks about it.

The girl's head whips back to Cat rapidly, her eyes betraying her concern over this topic. Technically they have flown together, although saving Cat after throwing her off the building probably doesn't count.

"You know that I've tried base jumping, which is controlled descent; flying seems different. You have total control over your movements up there. I want to know what that's like," she replies casually, hoping that Kara will understand that she's not bringing this up to rehash the balcony incident. "Can you explain it to me?"

"I-I'm not sure that I can explain it, it's easier if you experience yourself," Kara replies hesitantly. "Cat would you allow me to take you flying. You would be completely safe. I would never let anything happen to you," she says turning and looking at her tenderly. An apology on her lips, which she is biting back.

Cat almost squirms under that gaze. Unnerved a bit by the look on the girl's face and remembering what it was like to be in her arms, she finds herself uncharacteristically flustered.

"I'm sorry. Was that the wrong thing to say?" she asks concerned.

"No, I just didn't expect you to offer that," Cat replies shaking her head and reaching for her drink. "I don't know if I could do that," she admits.

"Of course, I understand," Kara replies, disappointment flashes across her face.

"Kara, it's not that. I-I-I am afraid of heights. Base jumping and putting my office on top of a skyscraper are just some of the ways that I have tried to get over it," Cat explains. "Not many people know that about me," she adds.

"Cat you are one of the most fearless people I know," Kara blurts out. "You tried to protect me from Livewire."

"She was here for me," Cat rationalizes. "What kind of leader would I be if I let my assistant fight my fights for me?"

* * *

Cat sits at home on her balcony having one last drink before bedtime. Confused by her reaction to Kara tonight, she's not quite ready to sleep. She hears a soft whoosh and turns her head quickly to find the source.

"Kara, it's two o'clock in the morning," Cat remarks.

"I couldn't sleep either," she confesses, landing softly and leaning against the wall casually. "I think I know how to fix this, would you mind standing up a moment?" Kara asks, stepping into her familiar warrior pose.

Cat considers this request. She is wearing silk pajamas and a light robe, yet she still feels a bit shy about Kara seeing her like this.

"Please?" Kara asks, not quite begging.

"Will this take long?" Cat asks trying to sound annoyed as she sets the drink down.

"As long as you want it to take," Kara replies smiling at her warmly, ignoring her tone.

Curious now, Cat stands and Kara walks up to her and places both hands on her waist.

"Step on to my boots, I'm going to float us," Kara directs her.

"Now?" Cat blusters, rolling her eyes. But its a false display of indignation as she quickly steps onto Kara's boots.

Looking up into the girl's eyes, Cat wills herself to relax. The feel of Kara's hands on her body and the closeness of her threatens to shake Cat's normal reserve. Then she realizes that they are moving.

"Oh," the small sound slips from her lips betraying her excitement.

Kara smiles. Rendering Cat Grant speechless has become one of her favorite things to do lately.

* * *

Cat strides off her elevator the next morning at her usual time and heads towards Kara. Lowering her sunglasses to get a better look at her, she nods a silent approval over today's ensemble before taking the offered latte.

Kara grabs her tablet and follows Cat into the office.

"Close the door," Cat calls out over her shoulder. "We need a moment to discuss last night," she adds.

Kara is unable to discern whether this is a good thing or a bad thing. She pauses to pull the door shut behind her, before storming up to the desk to defend her actions.

Cat looks up as she approaches and a sly smile creeps across her face. "I'm in. Kara, I want you to take me flying," she says, her eyes bright with excitement.

Now it's Kara's turn to be flustered, "Uh, y-you do?" she stammers.

"Yes, your little stunt last night made me realize that I really do want to know what it's like to fly and I did feel safe with you, so yes. Yes to flying with you," Cat says rapidly.

"Oh, okay. Good, but we can't take off from here, there are too many people who could see," Kara explains thinking aloud.

"My beach house is rather secluded and I was planning to spend the weekend there working on your interview questions," Cat explains. "Why don't you join me on Saturday and then you can review the questions? Should I send a car to pick you up?" she asks.

"Uh, no that's not necessary. What time should I be there?" Kara asks, still a bit shocked by this response from Cat.

"Mid-afternoon should give us plenty of time and I'll have Maria put together dinner for us while we're out," Cat adds.

* * *

Returning to her desk a little shell-shocked by the exchange with Cat, Kara sinks slowly into her seat.

"Kara is everything alright?" Winn asks curiously.

"Yeah, everything is good," she replies adding a smile to convey that she's being honest.

"So what was that about? She usually only asks you to close the door when she's upset, but she didn't look upset," he points out.

"We're working out the terms for an exclusive interview with Supergirl, but she hasn't announced it yet," Kara whispers.

"Oh, is that a good idea?" Winn asks.

"Winn, people are afraid of ... her, so maybe if they know more about Supergirl, they'll relate to her more easily," Kara answers.

"Oh," Winn replies considering that point carefully, before changing the subject. "Any word on your sister?" he asks carefully.

"Uh, she's good. They have a plan and something will happen soon," Kara replies cautiously glancing around.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat is lounging out by the small lap pool when she hears Maria talking to someone.

"Yes, Ms Grant is expecting you, right this way," Maria says pulling open the slider.

Kara steps outside wearing a beautiful strapless sundress and sandals, her hair in a side braid.

Cat smiles at the girl. "Thank you Maria, we'll be working out here. Would you bring us a pitcher of iced tea?"

"Yes Ms Grant," Maria replies ducking back into the house.

Maybe because the house is secluded, Kara is transfixed at how fast Cat's heart is racing since she arrived. She decided last night that showing up in a tshirt and shorts to Cat Grant's beach house would be a bad idea and flying out there would put her in her super suit all day and evening.

"How did you get here?" Cat asks casually, standing up to greet her visitor with a light hug.

"I drove Ms Grant," Kara replies laughing at her. "Aren't you working with your assistant today?"

""It's Cat, when you are in my home. And yes, of course, I just didn't realize that you own a car." Cat replies.

"My sister and I have one that we share," Kara explains as she sits down. "Cat, it's perfect for the beach, if you want to go for a ride later."

"Excuse me? Now I'm curious, Kara what did you drive out here? Should I be worried that people will see it?" Cat teases.

"It's a restored Thing. Our father was restoring it and then when he died, Alex and I finished it. We keep it in a garage now, but since she's away right now, I wanted to drive it. It makes me feel close to her," Kara explains, her voice getting a little softer and cracking with emotion.

"I have to see this Thing, now." Cat replies slipping her shoes on and heading around to the side of the house.

Cat gasps, sitting in her driveway is a bright yellow, no surprise there, VW Thing convertible from the 70's.

"You meant a Thing. Oh I haven't seen one of these in years. This looks fun, but you don't have the right tires for driving on the sand," she points out.

"You really think that I can't work around that Cat?" Kara teases.

"It does look fun," Cat admits and her lingering look at the car turns to Kara and lingers a bit longer.

* * *

"You really think the public will want to know about my life before, on Krypton?" Kara asks.

"Yes. It humanizes you," Cat reminds her.

"It will make them think I'm some sort of lost girl, I don't want them to feel sorry for me. My life is good, the Danvers' family took me in and made me one of them. I was really fortunate." Kara explains.

"Yes, but we can't really delve into that or we risk exposing your identity," Cat points out. "I'm not even sure that we can reference it. The last thing Supergirl needs is TMZ trailing her to expose her secrets."

"TMZ!" Kara scoffs, "Cat TMZ is only interested in celebrities."

"Kara, you honestly don't think Supergirl is a celebrity of sorts?" Cat queries.

"Well, no. She doesn't go to events or movie premiers, though she would if people were in danger," Kara adds.

"Okay, let's take a break. We can come back to this," Cat remarks standing up.

"Would you mind if I take a walk on the beach? It's beautiful here," Kara says taking a deep breath and looking around to take it all in.

"No of course not," Cat replies following the girl's line of sight. "May I join you?" Cat asks looking at her carefully.

"Yes!" Kara replies immediately, then flushes a little embarrassed.

Cat laughs at her enthusiastic response. "I'll be right back," she says smiling at her.

* * *

They walk along the beach quietly. Kara walking in the wet sand. Cat staying where the sand is dry and warm.

"How far to the next house?" Kara asks after they've walked for awhile.

"Five miles... either direction," Cat replies. "I like the solitude," she adds.

"This is your fortress of solitude," Kara says softly.

"Yes, I guess it is. I hold this property in a trust, so not many people know that it's mine and I don't usually receive visitors here," she explains.

Kara stops walking and glances at Cat. "Hmm," she notes to herself, so now they've exchanged secrets.

Cat stops walking and looks back at her to see that Kara is watching something out on the water that Cat can't see.

"What is it?" Cat asks going over to her.

"I'm not sure, but it's in distress," she remarks.

"Unfortunately, there are seals here, which attract the sharks. Even if you could rescue it, it will just get eaten by a different shark tomorrow," Cat points out.

Kara turns to stare at her, "Seriously?" she asks.

"Come on Kara. It's not the same thing. People learn to stay out of danger. Seals don't really have a choice, they can only avoid the sharks for so long." Cat counters, then realizing that the parallel is still there.

* * *

They walked back to the beach house in silence. Kara excused herself and went into the house. Cat followed her in, but sat in a chair to check her phone for messages. Carter is having a good time with his grandparents for a change, which makes Cat smile relieved. She sends him a photo from her walk on the beach to let him know that she's not working all weekend.

"You should probably change clothes. Slacks and flats are best for flying."

Cat looks up to see Supergirl standing before her, a huge smile on her face.

"As much as I hate the primary colors, I have to admit you wear them well," she remarks a bit flushed herself at the sight of Supergirl standing in front of her. Even though she knows that it's Kara, it's not her Kara, she thinks as she walks past her to go change clothes.

Just when exactly, she began thinking of her assistant as 'her Kara' she's not sure. In fact, everything about Kara now has Cat stirred up. This girl, woman really, has managed to get to Cat in a way that no one has in a long time. They've somehow transitioned easily from boss/employee to colleagues, maybe even friends, Cat realizes. Selecting a pair of hiking slacks and a microfiber shirt with a built in camisole, it suddenly dawns on Cat how intimate this little excursion is going to be.

"Okay, I'm all set," Cat announces re-entering the room.

"Perfect," Kara says apprising her choice of attire.

"Do I need a jacket?" Cat asks.

"No, I'll keep you warm," Kara replies casually. Then realizing how it sounds, she adds, "I, uh, Alex says that I put off a lot of body heat when we fly together."

"I see. Okay, then no jacket," Cat says nervously picking up her phone and slipping it into the pocket on her slacks and zipping it to secure it.

"Are your slacks waterproof?" Kara asks nodding towards her phone.

"Not this pair. Why?" She asks suddenly concerned.

"The weather is a bit unpredictable. Just leave your phone, Cat. You won't need it where we're going," Kara points out.

"Uh, where are you taking me... I mean us?" she asks suddenly nervous.

"Come here and you'll find out," Kara replies laughing and beckoning Cat to follow her to the patio.

"How do we do this?" Cat asks as she steps closer to her.

"I know that you're afraid of heights, so I thought on the way out, you should face me and then on the way back if you're more comfortable, then you can face out.." Kara explains softly as she wraps her arms around her.

"Oh," escapes from Cat's lips as she feels the warmth of Supergirl's embrace and instinctively she wraps her arms around the girl's neck before realizing that they are in the air. Glancing down as the shore rapidly gives way to water, Cat begins to panic.

"Cat, relax. I've got you," Kara murmurs into her ear.

"How do you do that?" Cat asks.

"I can feel your heart beating and your breath is shallow and panicky," Kara explains. Not wanting to point out that her super senses always pick up Cat's heartbeat, even in a crowd of people, Kara can find her.

Cat takes a moment to center herself by feeling the strong steady beat of Kara's heart. As she calms down, she ventures a glance over Kara's shoulder and gasps at the view, they are above the clouds now. After a few more minutes, Cat realizes that they are descending, so she looks down but only sees water. She tries not to panic.

Kara looks down at her and smiles, she can't wait to see Cat's face when they land on the small atoll, near the unnamed cay, they aren't that far out in the ocean, but the reef system here is so shallow that not many boats can get near it.

As they touchdown, Cat opens her eyes and looks around as Kara releases her from the embrace.

"Where are we?" she stammers, glancing around the island and noting that there are no footprints.

"Just off shore," Kara explains. "You should see the sunset from here, it's breathtaking," she remarks.

"You come here often?" Cat asks a little breathless.

"My island of solitude," Kara replies playfully. "My sister Alex is the only other person who I've brought to this island," she adds.

"I see," Cat says walking over to sit on a large piece of driftwood. "Kara, you are the only person I know who can render me speechless this easily."

"I know," Kara replies flashing a confident smile as she sits down on the sand beside the other woman.

Cat looks down at her, as if she's really seeing her for the first time, she reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Kara's ear and then suddenly, they are leaning in towards each other. Their lips touch and they both let out a small gasp. They pause, as if waiting for the other to pull away. When that doesn't happen, Kara pulls Cat into her lap and kisses her harder. Cat's hands go up into her long tresses to pull her down and deepen the kiss. Lost in the moment, Cat suddenly pulls back to catch her breath.

"Hmm, I'm not sure how this happened," she remarks a bit dazed to find herself in Supergirl's lap.

"Sorry, I thought that you wanted me to kiss you," Kara replies confused.

"I did, but I didn't know it," Cat answers. "I didn't realize that flying with you would feel so intimate," she explains.

"It's never felt like this before," Kara replies. "But I haven't really flown with anyone like this," she confesses.

"Well, you should be careful who you take flying with you, Kara because this is one hell of an aphrodisiac," Cat answers before carefully extracting herself from the embrace and walking away.

"I'm not sure it would work this way on anyone else, but perhaps I should experiment with it," Kara teases as she rises to her feet and watches the other woman carefully.

Cat looks at her warily, a sarcastic comment on her lips, but the reality is she doesn't like the thought of Kara sharing this place with anyone else.

Kara walks back up to her and bends down to whisper in her ear, "Cat, you realize that I would never have brought you out here if it was just the super suit that got your attention."

"Kara..." Cat begins to protest.

"Super senses Cat," Kara says pointing at her head and stepping back. "Your heart races whenever I am near, especially if I'm not wearing a cardigan," she adds with a laugh.

Cat looks up a moment to collect her thoughts. "We just... this isn't a good idea," she finally proclaims. "You're my assistant and almost half my age, people will say that I'm having a midlife crisis," she protests turning away from her.

"And I'm the same age as your son Adam, you forgot to mention that," Kara prods, zipping around to stand in front of her.

Cat looks at her and bites her lip contemplating that remark. "Kara, I won't deny my attraction to you, but we should be realistic. How would this even work?" She questions.

Kara tilts her head and instead of answering, she kisses her again. Cat places a hand on her chest to push her away, but can't do it. Instead she slides her hand up and pulls her closer deepening the kiss.

Pulling back to let Cat catch her breath, Kara smiles, "The impossible is always possible, if you want it to be. You taught me that Cat."

Cat reaches up to touch her lips, swollen a little from the force of the kisses. "Kara, it's not really fair. I can't think when you keep kissing me like that," she protests.


	6. Chapter 6

Flying back to the beach house with Kara's arm around her stomach holding her tightly. Cat's senses are overwhelmed. Not only can she feel Kara's heartbeating and the swell of her breasts against her back but also Kara's breathing in her ear. Everything is so intoxicating combined with the fact that they are flying above the ocean and the sunset is sending out rays of gold across the water blurring the horizon. Cat closes her eyes a moment, and then suddenly they are touching down near her house and Kara releases her. Unable to take the loss of contact, Cat steps back in close and wraps her arms around her and pulls her back in to kiss her.

Kara pulls away slowly, "Now who's kissing who senseless?" She teases.

"Come inside. I'll set dinner out. You're right, flying does stir up an appetite," Cat replies grinning at her and biting her lip.

Kara heads back to the guest room and quickly changes out of her super suit and back into the sundress and sandals, returning, she offers to help Cat set the table.

Cat glances at her as she hands her a salad bowl, then stops when she realizes that Kara has changed clothes already.

"Now I understand how you managed to never be late for work in two years," Cat remarks.

Kara laughs. "Now you do know all my secrets," she jests.

"I find that hard to believe," Cat replies setting the pasta dish on the table.

"This looks fantastic," Kara replies looking over the table.

"Maria is an excellent cook, I just hope we didn't let it sit too long," Cat replies taking a sip of her wine.

* * *

"Kara, you're my guest. I don't let guests in the kitchen," Cat had said trying to shoo her away.

"I wasn't raised to be a guest," Kara replies setting the plates beside the sink. "Besides this is the extent of my helpfulness in the kitchen," she teases pressing herself up against Cat as she stands at the sink.

Cat turns around to face her, "This is not helpful, this is distracting," she remarks raising an eyebrow in question.

Kara steps back and in a flash, the table is cleared and the dishwasher is loaded before Cat even takes a breath.

"Okay, that is helpful, yet still distracting," Cat confesses as Kara pins her against the counter again.

"I never said that I wasn't distracting," Kara replies leaning in to kiss her again.

"Kara, this has to stop. We can't," Cat protests gently.

"I disagree," Kara replies crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

"Disagree all you want, just stop doing that," Cat replies gesturing at her.

"Stop what, Cat? I'm just standing here," Kara points out.

"You are standing there looking at me like I'm... I'm not what you want Kara." Cat protests. "I am jaded and bitter. I have two failed marriages. Relationships are not my thing, just forget about this okay?" she asks.

Kara uncrosses her arms and steps towards her, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, "Cat," she says softly in her ear. "I want this with you. You're the first person to know me, all of me. And I think that I probably know you better than anyone else that you've been with." Kara points out.

For all the bravado of her rant, Cat sighs and melts into her arms, burying her face into Kara's neck.

Kara lifts Cat up into her arms and carries her over to the couch. Setting her down gently, Kara sinks down beside her. "I think talking is the problem," she says leaning in to kiss her again and pushing back onto the couch.

"Kara," Cat says pulling away. "Stop," she adds sitting back up.

"Okay, then I'm leaving," Kara says turning away abruptly. "This push and pull is too much," she exclaims in frustration.

"Don't be so dramatic," Cat sighs. "I just meant that we should stop and discuss this," she adds smoothing her slacks down. "Perhaps it's possible for us to do this and still act professionally in the office," she suggests.

* * *

Driving back to the city the next day with Cat beside her, Kara cannot stop smiling. While they agreed to take it slow, they still spent the night together in each other's arms talking and cuddling and eventually sleeping. Kara has never experienced this before, at least not like this, not with someone who knows who she really is. Reaching out for Cat's hand she takes it and squeezes it gently.

Sitting beside Kara in the open convertible, Cat is actually thankful that they can't talk any longer. Unable to believe that she has agreed to this and she can't stop thinking about the many ways it could and probably will go wrong. Feeling overwhelmed and about to turn and ask Kara to pull over, she's surprised when the girl reaches out and takes her hand, squeezing it softly and smiling at her sweetly. That is going to be their downfall, Cat realizes. Kara is an open book. All she'll have to do is look at Cat like that one time and everyone will know this secret. Turning away, Cat closes her eyes to shut out everything but the feel of this beautiful amazing girl who adores her.

* * *

Pulling up to Cat's building, Kara throws the vehicle into park and turns to help Cat with her things.

"Come up for a minute?" Cat asks.

"Sure, I'll just move the car," Kara replies.

"No it's fine there," Cat answers before turning to the concierge, "Steven, my assistant will be back down in a moment, please make sure her vehicle is still here when she gets back."

"I won't be long," Kara says adding a smile.

Stepping into the elevator with Cat, Kara presses the button for the Penthouse and punches in the code which takes the car to the top floor without stopping.

Kara turns to her, "I know what you're going to say," she begins. "And I still don't agree."

Cat huffs and crosses her arms. "We'll talk when we get upstairs," she replies firmly.

Kara turns to her and smiles, before taking a step closer and playfully leaning in so their bodies are almost touching.

Cat moves away from her, trying to act annoyed, but a smile plays lightly across her lips as Kara takes another step closer.

The doors open and Cat playfully shoves Kara out first, "Inside, we need to talk," Cat says her voice straining to be serious.

Kara punches in the code and opens the door and follows Cat into the room. She sets the bags down and Cat looks at her and keeps walking down the hall. Kara sighs and picks them up again and follows her to her room.

"Wow, this room is bigger than my whole apartment," Kara remarks entering Cat's bedroom.

Cat turns around, "Ground rules. No looking at me like that at the office for one," she remarks. "Two, you cannot be playful either. Cat Grant is not playful, well not at work. Can you do those two things?"

Kara wipes the smile from her face and replies simply, "Of course Ms Grant, will that be all?" she asks.

Cat nods confused.

"Great, then I'll just let myself out and I'll see you in the morning," Kara replies backing out of the room.

"Kara?" Cat rushes after her worried that she's gone too far.

"Ha, got you!" Kara replies pinning her against the wall and kissing her.

"Oh my god, I thought you were upset," Cat replies pulling back from the kiss.

"I was channeling my inner Cat Grant," Kara teases.

"MOM!" Carter calls out entering the penthouse.

"He's early," Cat replies nervously.

"Kara?" Carter says surprised to see her.

"Hey Carter," Kara says greeting him casually.

"Kiera thank you for bringing those files over," Cat replies. Then turning to Carter, she bends down to greet him, "Hello my beautiful boy, you're home early. Did something happen with your grandparents?"

"Not really, I just wanted to come home so I told them I had homework," he explains. "Mom, can Kara stay and play a game with us?"

"Not today Carter, we, I just got back from the beach house," Cat explains.

"I'll take a rain check Carter," Kara replies going over to him and ruffling his hair. "See you in the morning Ms Grant," she adds.

"I'll see you out," Cat says following Kara out to the elevator. "I'm sorry, I thought we'd have a little more time. But we'll have lunch tomorrow," she says leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh Ms Grant, what are you doing?" Kara says playfully.

"That isn't funny Kara," Cat says frowning at her.

"It's a little funny," Kara replies planting a quick kiss on her lips before stepping into the elevator and winking at her.

Cat crosses her arms and smiles as the doors close.

"Mom? Did something happen between you and Kara?" Carter asks.

"No honey, why would you ask that?" Cat asks.

"You never walk her out," he points out.

"Oh Carter, you interrupted our conversation that's all," Cat explains easily. "Now tell me all about your weekend," she says placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"She's here," Kara issues her usual warning to Winn as she prepares for Cat to exit her elevator.

Striding towards her office, Cat lowers her sunglasses as she pauses to look over Kara, "New look? I don't hate it," she remarks before snatching the latte out of the girl's hand and continuing into her office.

Winn looks from Kara to Cat and shakes his head. Something's different with them, but he's not sure what it is.

"Kiera!" Cat calls from her desk.

Grabbing her tablet, Kara rushes into the office to find Cat standing with her back to her.

"You're testing me now?" Cat says over her shoulder.

"What? No, Ms Grant, I wouldn't do that," Kara replies confused.

"You've worked for me for two years Kara, and this is at least the third new ensemble, that I've seen in over a week," Cat remarks turning around slowly.

"Uh, okay that's a funny story actually," she snort laughs.

Cat cringes at the sound, sorry now that she asked.

"So there was a small fire at my apartment and some of my clothes were damaged," Kara explains.

"Fine, we'll discuss this later. But that skirt is a bit short for the office," Cat says glancing quickly at her before looking back up at the tv above her.

"Oh my god, you are distracted by my skirt," Kara blurts out softly.

Cat frowns. "That will be all Kiera," she says loudly.

Sitting down at her desk, Cat begins shuffling files around, "Where is that file?" she mutters going through the stack of files on her desk. Cat's phone buzzes beside her and she unlocks it to see a message from Kara.

"It's in your bag, you had it with you this weekend."

"Thank you," Cat replies out loud. "Wait, you can seriously hear everything I'm saying right now?" She asks.

"Yes and you look like a crazy person who's talking to herself," Kara texts, adding a smiley face.

Cat groans at the message and then mutters, "Good to know."

Picking up a pair of her glasses Cat bends down to get the file from her bag as she sits back up a big smile spreads across her face.

Kara glances in and sees the smile and begins shaking her head as she watches Cat spin her chair around to face her big screen.

Two can play at this game Cat thinks to herself.

"Don't think I don't know why you stopped wearing cardigans to the office, you've been teasing me for weeks now with tight skirts and form fitting blouses," Cat teases playfully, her back to the bullpen.

Cat looks down at her phone. "Ground rule two was no playing in the office," Kara reminds her.

"Fair point," Cat replies still tapping the arm of her glasses against her lip. This will be harder than I thought, she realizes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Parents' names, off limits. Parents' titles, off limits. Foster family, off limits. Hometown, school - off limits. Cousin off limits, Lucy, you're not leaving me much to work with if all of this is off limits!" Cat replies angrily.

"You'll just have to get creative. She can talk about Krypton and what it was like there, but she can't mention anything about her parents' names or titles. Supergirl is already being targeted for that. And the foster family details obviously would reveal her secret identity making them a target, not to mention you and your company," Lucy points out.

"Hmm, I see your point," Cat replies pacing around the brunette sitting on the couch.

"Has Kara seen your working title?" Lucy asks, though she's fairly certain that she hasn't.

"No. You perceive a problem with the title?" Cat asks pausing to consider it again.

"Lucy, she refers to herself as 'The Lost Girl of Krypton'," Cat remarks carefully.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she wants people to refer to her that way," Lucy answers.

"Hmm, it's not set in stone," Cat replies.

"Ms Grant, Ms Lane, here are the copies of the documents. Now, I have the conference room set up. I'll meet you there," Kara confirms.

"Yes, Kara that will be fine. Ms Lane, shall we?" Cat replies gesturing for the other woman to follow her.

Kara heads to the elevator to go down to the archives. She groans to everyone who will listen about the crazy research Cat Grant has her working on. Then as soon as she checks into the archives, she slips out and into the alley before changing into her super suit and flying up to the roof, just as the CatCopter lands with a news crew aboard. The photographer quickly turns on his video camera as Supergirl strides over to them. The reporter grabs his mic and asks, "Supergirl why are you at CATCO?"

"I'm here to meet with Ms Grant at her request," she replies simply. "Is this the easiest way to get to the conference room?"

"Uh, yeah, her private conference room is just two floors down, the second door to the left," he replies nervously. "Is she interviewing you?"

"No comment," Supergirl replies ducking into the stairwell.

"Cut," the reporter says turning around to face his cameraman. "Is that why Ms Grant called us back here?" he asks confused.

"Probably, she told me to be ready to film as soon as we landed," the cameraman replies.

* * *

"Did you hear?" the security guard asks when Kara signs out of the archive.

"Hear what?" She asks feigning curiosity.

"Supergirl was upstairs, apparently Ms Grant has an exclusive interview with her," he explains excitedly.

Kara smiles and heads back upstairs. She pauses at the door to Cat's office waiting for her to finish a phone call.

"Come in Kara," she says ending the call. "Change of plans, I've had multiple requests for interviews. Apparently the public is curious that I would interview you so soon after prior events," Cat explains.

"Oh, well that is understandable," Kara replies a little disappointed.

"I'm holding a press conference at four, would you mind helping me with the Supergirl interview?" Cat asks.

"Of course," Kara replies holding out her hand for Cat's notes. "I'll transcribe these immediately," she adds smiling. "Oh and Ms Grant, the green blouse that just came back from the cleaners looks amazing on you, you should change into it before the press conference," she suggests.

"Thank you and Kara?" Cat questions, "Come back in an hour to help me prepare?"

Kara smiles brightly in response and nods yes.

* * *

"Are you positive about this blouse?" Cat asks stepping out of her ensuite and motioning Kara to come closer.

"Yes," Kara replies stepping in behind her. "It accentuates your eyes and it's quite flattering here too," she says gesturing to Cat's decolletage.

"Kara, my decolletage, is really not the point of this press conference. No, I think I'll wear the other," Cat says removing the blouse and reaching for the other one.

A small gasp escapes Kara's lips as Cat stands before her half dressed.

Amused Cat puts her hands on her hips, "Like what you see Kara?" she teases.

"Not in the office," Kara mumbles it like it is a mantra.

"Technically, we're not in the..." Cat begins to say, but the words are lost when Kara lunges at her and kisses her.

Pulling back, Kara flushes and is about to apologize, when Cat pulls her back in and returns the kiss.

Breaking apart, Cat breathlessly replies, "this is actually the opposite of preparing me for the press conference, not that I mind, but we should probably focus," she points out.

"Right, I'll just wait for you to get dressed... uh, outside," Kara stammers taking one more look at her and smiling.

A few minutes later Cat walks up to her desk, "Kara what's this?" she asks looking at the folder.

"That is the interview, I finished transcribing it before I came in," Kara explains.

"Just how fast can you type exactly?" Cat asks.

"Well, it is easier to type when you know the subject," the girl reminds her.

"Yes, but I made notes in the margins," Cat points out.

"They're in there. My notes are in blue," she adds stepping in behind Cat to explain her edits.

"You've actually written and edited this in an hour?" Cat marvels at her.

"Technically, I transcribed it and edited it in an hour. You wrote it," Kara reminds her.

"Well, this is really good. I like these notes. Kara, you're a natural editor," Cat replies sitting down to read the interview.

"Cat, we should really prepare for the press conference. I've reviewed your notes, do you want me to ask each of these questions?" Kara asks.

"Uh, yes." Cat replies looking up from the interview and closing the folder.

Kara asks each of the questions that Cat has prepared and she comfortably answers each one. So Kara throws out a new one.

"Is it true that Supergirl recently took you flying to a private atoll off the coast?" she asks.

"Kara, no one's going to ask that?" Cat hisses.

"Just because we didn't notice anyone out there doesn't mean no one noticed us," Kara points out.

"Okay to humor you," she pauses. "It was a peace offering, since our last flight together was less than pleasant," Cat replies.

"Is there something going on between you and Supergirl?" Kara asks next.

Cat frowns, but again, she pauses to consider the question, "Yes, I believe that I'm one of confidants and I'm advising her on media strategy, you might recall that she's persona non grata in National City at the moment. In fact, I have an exclusive interview with her coming out tomorrow," Cat replies.

Kara smiles at her, "I think you're ready," she replies satisfied and relieved that Cat was able to answer those questions relatively easily without being thrown by them.

"Now Kara, you realize if anyone saw us on Saturday, they would have already leaked the footage to the press," Cat points out. "No one would sit on that story and hope to be able to ambush me at a spur of the moment press conference."

"What if they didn't realize what they had until they saw me arriving at CATCO today?" Kara counters.

"I suppose that is a possibility, it's not like I am easily recognized in casual clothing," Cat reminds herself, now worried that Kara may have more of a point than she had previously considered. "Maybe Winn could do an image search on Supergirl sightings from Saturday?" she asks.

"I'll get him right on it," Kara replies rushing out of the office.

"Kara what are you saying? Is there something going on with you and Ms Grant?" he asks.

"We spent some together this weekend working on the Supergirl interview and I took her flying. But just over the ocean, we saw no one. I just want make sure that she's not ambushed at the press conference," Kara explains.

"Uh, okay. I'll see what I can find," Winn stammers.

Kara returns to her own desk and glances nervously in at Cat reading the interview, a red pen poised as she reads through it.

"Kara?" Winn whispers, "Kara!" he says louder.

"I didn't find anything on Supergirl, but I did a second search on Cat and found this video," he says queueing it up for her.

Kara cringes, it's the two of them climbing into the VW leaving the beach house. The camera lingers on their kiss before going wide, the license plate clearly shown in the shot.

"Send it to my phone, now!" she says rushing into Cat's office, closing the door behind her.

"Kara, what's going on?" Cat asks.

"It's not Supergirl, it's me. I mean us, there's video of us," she blurts out. Unlocking her phone quickly and clicking the link that Winn sent her.

"Can he track who...?" Cat begins to ask, when she looks up to see Winn at the door to the office. She waves him in.

"The video is from a freelancer, Jason James. I just cross checked the press credentials released so far and his name isn't on the list. But Shevonne Sullivan from TMZ is registered," Winn explains. "She's used his videos before," he adds.

"Thank you Winn, that is all," she replies dismissing him.

"So much for being low key at the office," Cat remarks.

"Why was he watching your beach house?" Kara asks.

"I don't know. Maybe he thought he would get George Clooney cheating on his wife," Cat replies sarcastically.

"Why would he think that?" Kara asks concerned.

"How was I supposed to know that George was going to remake Ocean's 11?" Cat asks.

Kara looks at her not understanding.

"The trust that holds the beach house is the Ocean 11 trust," Cat explains. "It's my eleventh beach house," she adds trying to explain.

"Well, the VW is tagged to the Sunny D trust, so that may slow them down," Kara admits.

"There are plenty of photos of us together Kara, we should just assume that TMZ will ambush the press conference," Cat replies. "What exactly is the Sunny D trust?" she asks.

"Alex and I originally created it just to honor the VW. Sunny D was what he called it," she explains.

"What else is held in the trust Kara? Anything that will allow them to trace it back to you?" Cat asks worriedly.

"I'm not sure. Alex managed it. "Probably just her motorcycle and the cabin," Kara admits.

"What cabin Kara?" Cat asks.

"Oh no, I have to go," Kara says suddenly.

"No Kara you can't leave, the press conference is in less than fifteen minutes," Cat reminds her.

"I need to make a phone call," she says stepping out to the balcony.

"Lucy, TMZ has video of Sunny D," Kara blurts out as soon as the brunette answers the phone.

"You think they've found the cabin," Lucy remarks.

"Can you check?" Kara asks.

"Vasquez, pull up these coordinates on the map," Lucy calls out to her senior analyst. "Not the big screen, send to my office," she says backing out of the control room.

"There's one unmarked van out on the access road," Vasquez notes entering the Director's office. "Is there anything that I should do?"

"No stand down, agent. I'll take care of this," Lucy advises her. Then to Kara she replies, "You have to stay away from the cabin and let me handle this. If Supergirl goes anywhere near it, then the connection will be made, not even the idiots at TMZ will miss that connection," she points out. "I'm sure that your guests have already noticed the van and have implemented counter measures."

"I hope so. Look, I have to let you go. Cat is about to go into a press conference and she may be ambushed by TMZ, they have video of us from Sunday morning," Kara explains quickly.

"Video of what exactly?" Lucy asks.

"I drove Sunny D out to Cat's beach house on Saturday. There is video of us kissing in the front seat," Kara admits reluctantly.

"Seriously? You sealed the deal?" Lucy exclaims.

"Not exactly, but let's say it could have been worse. I'll explain later," Kara says ending the call.

"Kara, what's happening?" Cat asks joining her on the balcony.

"Nothing. There is a van positioned on the access road to the cabin," she explains. "I think that I should be at the press conference to draw interest from the cabin."

"Kara, who is at the cabin that you're trying to protect?" Cat asks.

"It's really better if you don't know," Kara replies. "Please trust me on this," she adds.

"If you're at the press conference, they will figure out that I was kissing my assistant," Cat points out.

"I know and I'm sorry, but we really need to draw them away from the cabin," Kara replies. "I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important," she adds.

"Okay, we'll figure it out. It's not like I'm the first CEO to have an affair with her assistant," Cat remarks.

"You're single Cat, it's not an affair," Kara reminds her. "But if you're embarrassed.."

"I'm not embarrassed," Cat says taking her into her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The press conference is going as expected, Kara is helping by pointing to different reporters during the Q & A. Cat had reluctantly agreed to do the Q & A, after Kara pointed out that it was the best way for her to get asked the question by TMZ and be able to respond. Not taking questions would just allow TMZ to frame the video without giving Cat an opportunity to respond.

Kara pauses to make sure Cat notices that she's about to call on Shevonne Sullivan, "TMZ," Kara calls out.

"Cat is it true that you have an intimate relationship with your assistant?" Shevonne asks.

"Yes. Next question," Cat replies.

"Follow up?" Shevonne asks surprised at Cat's response.

Cat looks down at the reporter, "Fine, yes. One follow up."

"What is the nature of the relationship?" Shevonne asks.

"Kara is loyal, dedicated and extremely competent, and she's been my assistant for over two years, and the first assistant to last longer than two week Ms Sullivan," Cat replies turning to look at Kara.

"Next question," Kara points at a reporter from The Daily Planet.

"Ms Grant, are you in a lesbian relationship with your assistant?" the man asks tactlessly.

"Mr Rivers, it is 2016, are you not aware that sexualities are fluid and not everyone is so easily labeled. Sometimes, love is just love," Cat replies in a bored voice as she attempts to enlighten him.

"Last question," Kara calls out pointing to a reporter from CATCO.

"Same-sex marriage is legal in our state. Ms Grant, are there wedding bells in your future?" the woman asks.

"I don't have the best track record with marriage, as I'm sure that you know Ms Shipley. But I am a romantic, so I'd never say never," Cat replies thoughtfully, turning wistfully to gaze at Kara who then steps forward to take Cat's hand and lead her off the podium.

"Kara, thank you." Cat remarks as they enter her private elevator and Kara enters her code. "That would have been quite the ambush without your preparations," she adds. "We need to discuss promotion soon."

"I'm just glad that it was me and not Supergirl they connected you with, Kara replies relieved for a moment before turning to her, "Cat there's something important that I need to do, I'll be back in a few hours."

Cat pulls her back and kisses her lightly, "Be careful and if I'm not here, come by the penthouse," she replies.

Kara nods before dashing into the stairwell and heading up to the roof to change. As she takes off, she clicks on her coms to check in with the DEO.

* * *

"Interesting press conference," Lucy remarks.

"You watched it?" Kara asks surprised.

"Oh you bet I did," Lucy replies. "Are you headed here now?"

"Uh, no I'm on patrol now, director. Is there anything that I should know?" Kara asks.

"Not really, but stay alert Supergirl," Lucy replies. "Come by HQ when you're done?" she asks.

"Yes, ma'am," Kara replies.

* * *

Carefully, Kara makes her way around the city, hoping to draw out anyone following her, before veering off to check on the cabin. The van was gone when she flew over, being careful to stay high enough not to be detected, but just to be extra cautious, she lands in a clearing a few miles away and hikes towards the cabin on foot. Using her x-ray vision she scans the area to see if Alex and Hank are around. Convinced that they'll return, she pulls a small packet out of her boot and carefully tosses it under the back corner of the porch. That's where they hide the spare key, so she's certain Alex will find it when they return.

* * *

"Supergirl," Lucy says glancing up to see the hero standing before her. "How was patrol?" she asks.

"Uneventful," Kara replies pacing in front of her.

"So are we going to discuss what's going on with you and Cat Grant?" Lucy asks.

"It's new but yes, we're involved," Kara replies.

"Yeah, I gathered that from watching the press conference. How new and how involved?" Lucy asks.

"It just happened this weekend, but we're not fully involved, yet," Kara explains still pacing nervously around the room.

Lucy watches her a few minutes. "Kara are you prepared to get fully involved?" She asks, not wanting to pry, but wondering if Kara's been with a woman before.

"Yes. No. Uh, I haven't done this before," Kara admits wringing her hands. "Actually I don't have much experience with this. I've sort of not done it before with anyone," she adds sitting in a chair and dropping her head down.

"Kara, I-I-I..." Lucy begins to talk, but Kara cuts her off.

"No, please don't. At least you're not Hank, but Lucy, I don't expect us to talk about this," Kara says lifting her head up and grimacing. "I just wish Alex were here, I miss her so much."

"Kara, look I don't know a lot about how it works with women, but I do know that all first times can be awkward, unless you're lucky and your first time is with someone who cares about you and is willing to figure it out together," Lucy says coming around the desk and dropping a hand on the hero's shoulder.

Looking up at the small brunette, Kara takes a deep breath and then smiles. "Thanks Lucy, that actually sounds like something Alex would say," she says rising to her feet and wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Good lord woman you're like a rock," Lucy remarks touching her arms. "We should work out together," she adds.

"You're even smaller than Alex, I don't want to hurt you," Kara replies.

Lucy cocks her head, "That sounds like a challenge Supergirl. Saturday morning, 9 am, mandatory hand to hand combat training with me," she orders.

"You're on Director, oh and you might make sure Doc will be here," Kara teases.

"Good idea Supergirl, you may need her," Lucy retorts confidently.

Kara shakes her head and smiles. "Lucy, thanks again," she says before turning to leave.

* * *

Kara flies over CATCO and quickly searches the building for Cat, before heading over to the penthouse. She hears Cat's heartbeat as she approaches. Landing softly on the balcony and not wanting to risk walking through the apartment and waking Carter up, Kara pulls out her phone to text Cat that she's arrived. Glancing at the missed calls and texts from Cat, she swears softly to herself before sending the text to Cat and then reviewing what she missed.

"How is our fair city tonight?" Cat asks entering her bedroom hesitantly.

"Cat, I'm sorry that I bailed on you," Kara apologizes looking down at the floor. "I didn't think about that type of response to the press conference, thank you for covering for me."

"It's fine Kara, we stayed late and finished the article and sent it to print," Cat replies.

"We?" Kara asks.

"Yes, we did it together. And since I only made one change to what you had written, I sent it to print without your final approval," Cat answers the unasked question as she approaches Kara hesitantly.

"What was the change?" Kara asks slipping an arm around the shorter woman.

"I added your name to the byline," Cat replies resting her head on her shoulder.

"Cat, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kara asks worriedly.

Raising her head up to look the girl in the eye, Cat counters, "You deserve the credit, you took my notes and wrote an incredible story. And it gave you cover tonight, just in case Supergirl did anything newsworthy, Kara was with me writing the interview," she explains.

"But is it really fair to put me on the byline?" Kara questions. "It's biographical," she points out.

"I know that you're not meaning to question my journalistic integrity, so I'm going to assume that you are worried about the exposure," Cat remarks. "Kara, the video was released after the press conference and the public knows your name and that we're involved. A joint byline may not even be noticed at this point," she adds as she rubs her hands along Kara's biceps.

"You should probably put that suit up for a few days though or at least until the media circus leaves town. I really hope they didn't notice you arriving," Cat remarks.

"I came in from the ocean side, they didn't see me," Kara replies confidently.

"Do you mind staying here tonight? We need to talk with Carter in the morning before he goes to school tomorrow," Cat explains. "And I think he suspects something, he asked a few questions about us after you left on Sunday."

"I don't have anything here to wear but this" Kara says flipping her cape as she walks around the room.

"Actually you do, Winn and James spent some time with Carter tonight so that I could stay late. And I asked Winn to go over to your apartment and get some of your things." Cat informs her. "I hope that you don't mind. I was worried about the media coverage and since I had led everyone to believe that we were together, I thought it would help the situation if you weren't seen at your apartment tonight," she says hesitantly, going over to her dresser and pulling open a drawer.

"I have a drawer here in your bedroom?" Kara asks nervously.

"You do" she replies. "Kara, neither of us thought this through this afternoon, but here we are," Cat replies. "Look, why don't you take a long shower. We can talk more once you've had some time to think."

"Cat, are you sure that you're okay with this" Kara asks.

"I am more than okay with this, but you need to take some time and relax," Cat replies.

Kara pauses a moment and stares at her before going over to the drawer and picking out a change of clothes.

* * *

"Feel better?" Cat asks softly when Kara reenters the bedroom in a short sleep shirt and matching shorts.

"A bit, but now I have some questions," Kara replies.

"Come sit then and let's talk," Cat says closing the book she was reading and turning to face her.

"Cat you knew this would happen? This is why you kept pushing me away?" Kara questions.

"I didn't know this would happen, but I thought we might garner some attention and I was concerned," she admits.

"You don't really think that the media will stay interested in us, do you?" Kara asks.

"Honestly, I don't know why they would; your background is rather austere. Hopefully the Supergirl interview will scoop our story and they'll lose interest," Cat points out.

Kara takes a deep breath but still looks worried.

Cat places a hand on her shoulder, "Kara what's really worrying you?" she asks.

"My sister doesn't really work for the FBI and she's not on a covert operation," Kara replies. "I can't tell you much more than that, but any publicity right now would not be good. I'm just afraid that I'll wake up tomorrow and see pictures of her, identifying her as my sister. She's already been linked to Supergirl in news stories," she explains.

"I wondered about that. So I had our PR Team create a fake bio for you and they uploaded it tonight along with a wiki page. You know how lazy the media crazed journalists are, they will take this easy information and run with it," Cat replies. "Would you like to see it?"

Kara nods, so Cat gets up and grabs her tablet and returns to sit on the bed. Kara scoots close to her and Cat leans over and kisses her lightly on the lips, before entering Kara's name into the search engine.

"Home schooled and I've never even heard of that college," Kara remarks as she skims over the info.

"It's a small college up north that has no online presence. Unless they actually call the registrar or go up there to look for you in a yearbook, they won't be able to verify the information," Cat explains.

"What about the people in Midvale? If they see me on the news, they could identify me," Kara points out.

"You really think the people of Midvale will want to lay claim to a young woman sleeping with her female boss? Cat asks.

"Well, they probably won't even notice the story unless Alex is in it," Kara mumbles and wraps her arms around Cat.

"You should probably call your mother tomorrow and give her a heads up just in case," Cat suggests enjoying the embrace.

"Can we put all this away now?" Kara asks tiredly running a hand through her hair.

"Of course," Cat says closing the cover on the tablet, which Kara takes from her and reaches over her to set it on top of the book on Cat's side of the bed.

"Are you okay sleeping here with me or would you prefer the guest room?" Cat asks.

"I'd like to stay here," she answers pulling Cat into her arms and kissing her.

"Good answer," Cat replies, slipping her hands under Kara's shirt and gasping at her firm abs.

"Cat, I haven't done this before," Kara admits softly.

"With a woman or at all?" Cat asks.

"I have done things just not all of the things," Kara explains nervously.

"I don't have a lot of experience with women either," Cat replies softly, "but I'm confident that we'll figure everything out when the time comes."


	9. Chapter 9

Kara wakes up the next morning alone in the bed a little confused at first as to where she is, she looks around and then remembers. Clambering out of bed, she catches a glimpse of herself and then turns to find a robe or something to cover up with when the bedroom door opens and Cat enters dressed in yoga pants and a tank top.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kara asks, struggling to put on the tiny robe.

"Here, this robe will fit you," Cat replies, walking over to her closet to get it for her and holding it out, amusement playing across her face.

"I didn't see it," Kara says, "and why is this funny?" she grumbles.

"You are a literal ray of sunshine in the office every morning," Cat says, "I just assumed that you woke up like that."

"I do, usually. But you didn't wake me. You said we'd talk to Carter together and you didn't wake me," Kara replies upset.

"Kara, Carter isn't awake yet," Cat explains.

"Oh, then where were you?" Kara asks sinking down on the bed.

"I was doing pilates," Cat replies going over to sit beside her. "Which I try to do on the mornings that Carter is here," she explains.

"Right, I'm sorry. I just freaked out a little. I don't usually fall asleep in other people's beds," Kara admits.

"Yet, you've fallen asleep in my bed twice now," Cat says smugly.

"I have," Kara says turning to kiss her. "Good morning," she adds.

"Good morning," Cat replies returning the kiss.

"When does Carter get up?" Kara asks.

"He'll be up in half and hour," Cat answers as her phone rings. Crossing the room she picks up her phone, "Cat Grant," she answers.

* * *

"Mom?" Carter asks when he enters the kitchen to see his mother and Kara talking. "Hey Kara," he adds. Embarrassed because he's in his pajamas. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Carter, I - we need to talk to you about something important," Cat says crossing the room to greet him.

"Okay, but why is Kara here so early?" he asks confused.

"Honey, do you remember when you came home on Sunday and you asked me why Kara was here?" Cat asks.

"Yeah and why did you walk her out. You never walk people out to the elevator," he remarks.

"Well, you are very observant, that is true. But I wasn't completely honest with you about why I walked her out to the elevator. Carter the thing is, Kara and I are seeing each other romantically," Cat explains carefully.

"Really?" he asks excitedly. "Wait is that why she's here now?"

"About that, so you know sometimes when we're at the beach house there are photographers hanging out taking our photos, well that happened this weekend when Kara and I were at there" Cat replies.

"Cool, are you guys on the news? Like celebrities?" he asks looking at Kara.

"We are and apparently it's a really slow news day because your school called and they asked that you stay home today," Kara replies.

"Wait, no school today because you guys are dating?" Carter asks, "That is so cool!" he adds.

"It's not cool," Cat says, but Kara puts a hand on her arm.

"It's kind of cool," Kara remarks. "How many kids get a day off of school because of the paparazzi?" She teases.

"Well, I have to go to work. I don't get a paparazzi day off," Cat replies.

"We could work from here," Kara remarks.

"Yeah, Mom. You can work from home," Carter adds excitedly. "Kara can you help me with my science project?"

"Uh, sure. But let's have breakfast and then your mom and I need to work out a few things about working from home today," Kara replies.

* * *

"Kara, I'm not going to hide at home today. Cat Grant doesn't hide," Cat says angrily.

"Then we don't hide. We take the day off and spend it with Carter," Kara suggests.

"Hmm, I don't hate that idea," Cat says softly considering it. "But I can't miss my morning meetings, so call the droid and have him set up a weblink in my office," she replies.

"Okay, then why don't I call and make lunch reservations at Viviane," Kara suggests.

"No, call Mario Batali's and tell them we'll be there at 1 pm, that will give them plenty of time to leak it to the media," Cat replies and I owe Mario after he catered that travesty of a board meeting last month."

"You mean the board meeting that wouldn't die?" Kara laments dramatically.

"Yes, at least now you understand the importance of having a tight agenda for those meetings," Cat remarks.

"Believe me I get it," Kara answers. "I'll call the car company and give them your new agenda," she adds.

"Thank you and let me know when the web link is up," Cat says heading to her office. "Carter, think about what you want to do after lunch and remember we'll have paparazzi following us."

"What did you do the last time that you had paparazzi following you?" Kara asks him.

"We went to John Stamos' beach house, it was so boring," Carter replies. "We should go sightseeing or something, make them really have to work at getting our pictures."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Cat replies when Kara informs her of the plan for the afternoon.

"Carter wants to go the Pier and ride the big ferris wheel," Kara repeats. "He thinks it will be funny to watch the paparazzi trying to keep track of us at the pier," she explains.

"Well, he does have a point, that will be a challenge. Did you send out the press release?" Cat asks.

"Yes, it went out this morning," Kara replies. "And my mom finally called back. She wants to meet you."

"Well, that was expected. It's only fair, I suppose since you've met my mother," Cat replies playfully.

"Eliza is nothing like your mother," Kara blurts out.

"No one is like my mother, thank God," Cat says rolling her eyes.

"What should we wear to the Pier?" Cat asks thoughtfully.

"I don't have anything here to wear here. Cat, I really need to go to my apartment," Kara pouts.

"Call for the car and tell them to pick us up early, Carter and I will leave first and the photographers will follow us, then you can take my personal car to your apartment and meet us at the restaurant," Cat suggests. "We'll take the scenic route, it will throw them off."

"But what about your car?" Kara asks.

"I'll have the car company drive it back here," she replies.

"Are you sure that you don't mind me driving your car?" Kara asks.

"Kara, it's just a Prius, it blends in. No one even knows I have it," Cat says laughing.

"I can't believe that you have a Prius," Kara replies surprised.

* * *

"How's it going?" Lucy asks when Kara finally checks in with the DEO.

"I feel like I'm under a microscope. Cat sent out a press release saying that we were spending the day together," Kara informs her. "Now I'm driving her Prius and hoping to be able to sneak in and out of my apartment without being noticed."

"Wait, Cat owns a Prius?" Lucy blurts out.

"Yeah, she says that since everyone drives them, you're invisible behind the wheel," Kara explains.

"Well, has anyone spotted you yet?" Lucy asks.

"Uh, well no. But it's not me that they're really interested in," she points out.

"So what's the plan for your day off?" Lucy questions.

"We're going to have lunch at Mario Batali's then we're heading to the Pier," Kara replies. "Carter thinks it will be funny to watch the paparazzi try to track us there and he wants to ride the big ferris wheel," she adds.

"I like this kid. Okay, so lay low and have fun today, you deserve it," Lucy replies.

"Thanks. It's weird because this is like our first date," Kara remarks.

"Wait, you guys haven't even gone out on a date yet?" Lucy asks.

"No, not really," Kara answers.

* * *

"Mario, how are you?" Cat asks greeting him warmly.

"I am well, Cat. And I have the table you requested, thank you so much for dining with us today. We are suddenly fully booked for three months out," he replies kissing her cheek. "Now this must be Kara," he says turning to Kara and kissing her cheek. "Carter it's so good to see you, I think you have grown a foot since I last saw you," Mario teases and Carter gives him a hug.

Kara smiles, she's only seen Carter like this around Cat and herself. She makes a note to ask Cat about Mario Batali.

Leading the trio out to their table overlooking the beach, Mario confirms their lunch order with Cat before taking Carter by the hand back to the kitchen.

"We only have a few minutes before the photographers make their way around," Cat points out. "We should probably make the most of it," she says leaning in to kiss Kara.

"Hmm," Kara replies. "I still can't believe all this is happening."

"I know and we haven't even had an actual date yet," Cat points out.

"Well, the beach house on Saturday was sort of a date," Kara counters.

"It turned out to be a date, but Kara, you deserve an actual date. One without all of this nonsense," Cat replies as the photographers begin snapping their photo. Kara leans in and kisses her again, "I hope that one makes the front page," she jokes.

* * *

"Mom, that was so cool. Did you know that the Pacific Park Ferris Wheel is solar powered?" Carter asks excitedly.

"Yes, I recall you mentioning that earlier," Cat replies amused by her son's reaction to spending the afternoon playing ridiculous games at the Pier.

"Mom, this has been the best day ever," Carter exclaims as they head back to the car.

"Kara, thank you for going on all the rides with him," Cat says slipping an arm around her.

"Of course," she replies, "It was fun, I haven't done anything like this since high school."

"Yeah, me either," Cat says dryly.

"What should we do for dinner?" Kara asks.

"Let's just get something delivered, I think we've done enough for one day," Cat remarks.

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea how exhausting that could be. No wonder celebrities are always grabbing the camera and smashing it to the ground," Kara exclaims after Carter finally goes to bed.

"Kara if you need a break, I understand. You can take the Prius and go back to your place tonight," Cat says watching her carefully.

"Is that your way of politely asking me to leave?" Kara asks.

"No, that's my way of politely giving you an out," Cat replies.

Walking across the balcony and looking down at the media, Kara comments, "I think there are less tonight than we started with this morning, if I they see me leave they may think there's something wrong. I think we should stick together and present a boring and united front," she suggests.

"Now that they've seen us together with Carter, they may at least stay away from his school tomorrow," Cat points out, turning the tv on to watch the coverage.

"Cat, I can't believe that this is your life," Kara says joining her on the couch, but with her gaze fixed to the tv.

"Kara, this isn't my life. This is my life," Cat says correcting her. "We just happened to get their attention, trust me they will lose interest as soon as the next halfwit popstar tweets an opinion or half naked selfie."

"At least now I understand why you resisted me for so long," Kara jokes.

"My resistance had more to do with you than with the media" Cat remarks.

"What do you mean?" Kara asks.

"You are beautiful and half my age and my assistant. What could you possibly see in me?" Cat questions.

"Cat, you're amazing, beautiful and intelligent. I can't begin to explain what you've done for me. I've learned so much from you," Kara proclaims. "I can't begin to explain how you inspire me daily."

"Kara, I meant it when I said that you are the kindest person that I know," Cat replies.

"Actually, you said that about Supergirl," Kara corrects her.

Cat cocks her head, "I said it knowing that you were Supergirl," she corrects.

"Cat, that was before the red kryptonite, you didn't know that I was Supergirl," Kara argues.

"Honestly Kara, you really think a ponytail and glasses are a valid disguise?" Cat teases.

"So you hired Siobhan knowing that I was Supergirl?" Kara asks.

"Of course, I hired Siobhan so that you would have time to be Supergirl," Cat replies. "I tried to fire you so that you could be Supergirl full time and you brought in that double to try to convince me that I was wrong."

"That double, was an alien shape-shifter!" Kara points out.

"It was barely convincing," Cat remarks.

"You're impossible to impress," Kara teases shaking her head.

"I know something you could do to impress me," Cat replies pulling her close and kissing her.

"Hmm," Kara moans deepening the kiss.

Pulling back, Cat says, "Maybe we should move this into the bedroom."

Kara picks her up and zips them onto the bed.

Cat looks around, "Well that is impressive," she teases.

"Finally!" Kara replies dramatically.


	10. Chapter 10

"C-C-Cat...Uh, are you sure? I mean, it's just that Carter is here," Kara stammers and pulls away as she realizes they are almost completely naked in Cat's bed.

"I am well aware that my son is in the house," Cat says softly, slightly annoyed.

"It's just that I haven't..." Kara begins nervously, about to admit again that she's not sure about what she's doing.

"Kara, look at me," Cat says softly to get her attention.

Instead of looking at Cat's face, Kara glances up and down her body. Flushed and aroused again, Kara moves back on top of Cat and begins kissing her.

"Okay, that works too," Cat says thickly, a mischievous smile on her face as she deepens the kiss. Then placing both of her hands on Kara's chest, she pushes her over onto her back. Smoothly the older woman moves on top and stretches her own taunt body along Kara's long lithe one. Now Cat can feel Kara's arousal against her thigh. Moaning into Kara's ear, Cat begins nipping and biting her way down Kara's neck to her breasts. "There's no right or wrong way to do this, we'll figure it out, Kara," she says breathlessly feeling the younger woman tremble beneath her.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Cat asks when Kara gasps out loud.

Kara wordlessly hands her the tablet and glances up to see if the driver is paying attention. She's still not used to being driven around.

"This is ridiculous. That photo was taken at the gala months ago. We weren't even together then," Cat replies sharply.

"We look like a couple," Kara points out as she carefully examines the picture. Cat's hand is on Kara's shoulder and they are facing each other and Cat is actually smiling at her.

"That's not the point," Cat replies taking the tablet and looking at the photo more closely. "Well this is ridiculous, they can't just go back through every photo of us and decide when we started our relationship," she says pulling her phone out.

"Cat," Kara says reaching out to grab the phone from her.

"Right. Okay, they're the media. So what else have they put together?" She asks looking at the tablet again.

"Cat Grant Gives Girlfriend A Byline, Grant's Girl-toy is a Journalist?" Kara reads them off.

"Kara, I can read them myself," Cat snaps.

"Okay then," Kara says shrinking back from her.

"I expected this," Cat replies, placing a hand over Kara's. This is Cat's way of apologizing for snapping, Kara has decided. "Ignore it Kara, this will die down as soon as one of the Kardashians tweets a naked selfie."

"I realize that, but I'm still concerned that someone will dig a little deeper," Kara admits concerned turning her palm up and intertwining their fingers.

"Ms Grant, do you want me to take you the back way?" The driver asks gesturing to the media circus blocking the entrance to CATCO.

"No, please call security and tell them we need six guards, three on each side should do it. Then David you will need to open our door and block them so that we can get out of the car," she explains.

"Yes Ms Grant," he replies picking up the car phone.

"Kara, I'm sorry, but I think that the sooner that we give them what they want, the sooner they will go away," Cat points out. "Are you up for it?" she asks.

"Yes, I can do it Cat," Kara replies taking a breath and expelling it slowly.

As soon as the door opens, Cat climbs out and smiles at the photographers before helping Kara step out of the car, they pause for a moment and Cat kisses Kara's cheek, "No time for questions, I'm sure you all understand there's quite a story out there and we need to get to work," she remarks lightly.

"Cat! Did your girlfriend really help you write that story?"

"Kara, how do you feel about Cat and Supergirl?"

Kara slows down when she hears the last question and Cat pushes her forward, "Don't react, keep going," she whispers. "Kara seriously," Cat cautions. "Just go. Go."

Once inside, Cat turns to her Chief of security. "I'm not doing this again, I want them gone! I don't care if you have to bring in a work crew and make this a construction zone!" she snaps.

* * *

Once in her private elevator Cat turns to Kara, "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes, thank you. I just can't believe they asked me about you and Supergirl?" Kara replies.

"Well, at least that means they haven't figured out that you are Supergirl," Cat points out. "Did you get a hold of your mother yet?"

"No, I-I just left a message for her to call me, she's probably in the lab," Kara answers. "But she's going to freak when she sees this on the news, first Alex and now this."

Cat looks at her with concern, "Keep me posted. And let's skip the Noonan's run today," she adds with a smile.

"Good idea," Kara replies smiling back at her.

The door opens and Cat removes the smile from her face, stepping into the bullpen she clears her throat to get everyone's attention, "I'm sure this goes without saying but if you have spoken to the media about me or Kara, you may as well clear out your desk now, because I will find out and you will be fired. Not only was that in your employment contract, it is printed on the ID badge that is hanging around your necks," she reminds them. "Now everyone back to work," Cat says before heading into her office.

Kara sits down at her desk and glances around nervously at her coworkers. "Winn, what's going?" she asks in a whisper.

"Everyone is a little bit scared of you now, because of Ms Grant," Winn whispers back, still focused on his computer screen. Abruptly he turns back to her, "Uh Kara have you seen these headlines?" he asks.

"Yes, they are horrible," she replies.

"This one says that there's a love triangle with you, Ms Grant and Supergirl," he points out.

"What?" she asks nervously going over to look at the story. "We have to show this to..."

"Kara!" Cat calls out.

"I think she's knows," Winn points out.

Wringing her hands, Kara turns to enter Cat's office.

"Yes, Ms Grant," Kara answers standing nervously at the door.

"Close the door please, we have a situation," Cat replies walking over to meet her halfway.

Shutting the office door, Kara turns around and walks towards her slowly.

"I know. Winn just showed me the story. Cat, what can we do? If they keep putting pictures of me and Supergirl side by side, it's only a matter of time before someone figures it out," Kara remarks.

"We have to break the story first, Kara. That is the only way to get ahead of it and have any hope of shaping it." Cat replies. "We need to do a follow up story and reveal who you really are."

Kara's phone rings and it's the DEO, "It's Lucy, I need to take this," she says stepping out to the balcony.

"Kara what the hell is going on over there? I thought that you were laying low?" Lucy asks angrily.

"I was but the media is relentless. Have you seen the Supergirl, Cat & Kara love triangle story yet?" Kara asks her.

"Kara it's just a matter of time before your identity is discovered, you should come in here so we can put a plan together," Lucy suggests.

"Lucy, I can't go anywhere without being followed right now. There's so much press out in front of CATCO Plaza that I can't even go to Noonan's to get coffee this morning!" Kara exclaims."And Cat thinks we should do a follow up to the Supergirl interview and just break the story," she adds.

"What If I contact the Defense Department, maybe they have another robot for Supergirl to fight. We could divert the media's attention," Lucy offers.

"Lucy, the media would see Supergirl leaving CATCO and that would just make things worse," Kara reminds her.

"Well, Kara it sounds like you should keep your cape under wraps and lay low, until you're ready to come out as Supergirl," Lucy replies. "Have you warned your mom about any of this yet?" She asks.

"I've left her messages, but she hasn't responded, which probably just means that she's holed up in her lab. Alex is usually the one who can always get through to her. I could go there, I guess." Kara suggests.

"No, stay put and I'll go visit her and have her call you so you can explain," Lucy replies. "Besides you don't want to lead the media right to her," she points out.

"Thanks Lucy, just please have her call me," Kara replies. "I have a lot to tell her."

"Uh, does she know anything about your social life?" Lucy asks. "What does she know about Alex?"

"No, I haven't had much of a social life to tell her about until now," Kara confesses. "And all she knows is that Alex is on a covert mission and under cover."

* * *

"Let me guess, the shadowy government organization that Lucy Lane represents doesn't want you to come out as Supergirl?" Cat remarks when Kara returns to the office.

"No, it's obvious that my identity will be revealed sooner or later. They would just rather it be later," Kara replies. "But Lucy did offer to go inform Eliza and have her call me, since I'll just lead the media to her if I go myself."

"So we're going forward with the story?" Cat asks surprised.

"Yes, but I don't want to publish it until I've had a chance to talk to Eliza, okay?" Kara asks.

"We can try. But I'm not going to be scooped on this, Kara. This is your story. Now how do you spell your Super name?" Cat asks.

"No, we can't publish Kara Zor-El," Kara replies shaking her head no.

"Kara, everyone knows Superman is Kal El," Cat points out.

"Cat, my parents were powerful people on Krypton and there are many aliens here on earth who have already targeted me. Publishing my full name will bring more of them out against me and likely put both you and Carter in danger," Kara replies firmly.

"Honestly Kara, how dimwitted are these aliens not to realize that Supergirl and Superman are related? How much worse could it possibly get?" Cat replies dryly. "Not to mention that you've defeated them all so far."

"There are some that I haven't defeated yet, Cat. My uncle is threatening to destroy the planet and he has been quietly assembling an army against me," Kara confesses.

"Excuse me?" Cat replies turning around to face her. "You definitely know how to bury the lead, Kara."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: FYI I'm not going to try to incorporate Myriad into this story.**_

* * *

"Cat," Kara begins. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that all of this would happen so quickly. I thought that I would have time to deal with this before it affected you and Carter," she explains.

"Cancel my morning Kara. We're going to go upstairs to the conference room to talk through this privately. I need to know everything, this is about my life and my son's life. I need to know exactly what's going on with you and this family feud." Cat snaps.

"Off the record?" Kara asks.

"Kara, you know damn well that my personal life is off the record. Stop worrying about the damn story and tell me what in the hell is going on!" Cat says before storming out to the balcony to take a moment to think away from the prying eyes of the bullpen.

* * *

"This Non person is your aunt's husband," Cat replies digesting the information.

"Yes, my Aunt Astra was killed recently in a battle with Non. Hank, the former director of the DEO, was fighting her and she was about to kill him, when Alex killed her," Kara says as unemotionally as she can.

"Your sister Alex killed her? How could she do that? I thought your sister was human?" Cat blurts out the questions rapidly.

"Alex is human, but she had a sword with a Kryptonite blade and she stabbed Astra, it was fatal." Kara explains.

"There are weapons out there that can hurt you?" Cat asks suddenly alarmed. "That can kill you?"

"Cat, I'm not invincible. The DEO has developed various weapons to fight aliens and not all Kryptonians are like me and my cousin," Kara answers.

"Kryptonite is the substance that you were exposed to that caused your personality disorder. It's from your planet then and it can also kill you?" Cat asks concerned.

"Yes, but there are different forms of Kryptonite. There's one that can hurt me, which is actually from my planet and is used by the DEO to control Kryptonian powers. Now the one that I was recently exposed to was synthetic and it had never been tested before my exposure," Kara replies.

"The DEO subjected you to a synthetic version of Kryptonite without knowing it's affect on you?" Cat asks alarmed.

"No, someone else developed it and exposed me to it. It was the DEO who saved me. They found him and took him into custody and he helped them to develop an antidote," Kara explains.

"Maxwell Lord," Cat replies angrily. "Kara, why didn't you tell me this before. We could write an expose` on him, inform the world what a reckless, nefarious son of a ..."

"Cat exposing him would reveal Supergirl's vulnerability," Kara points out.

"Where is he now?" Cat asks suddenly.

"Uh, because he helped me, he was released from custody," Kara replies.

Cat considers this information and then realizes that the Red Kryptonite wasn't the first attack on Supergirl.

"Wait, Kara he knows who you are? Maxwell Lord knows that you're Supergirl?" Cat questions

"Cat, I really shouldn't be discussing this with you without someone from the DEO here," Kara answers carefully. "These are all highly sensitive matters," she adds.

"Yes, yes, I get it Kara. I don't have clearance or whatever and I suppose that I am the media as well. But damn it, this affects me and my son!" Cat replies angrily, pushing away from the table to pace the room.

Kara goes over to her, "I will protect you and Carter at all costs," she says softly as she takes the smaller woman into her arms.

"Kara, how can Supergirl fight off an army of superpowered aliens determined to destroy the planet alone?" Cat asks tearfully.

"The DEO is working to locate their base and locate Non, he's their leader now that Astra is gone," she replies.

"Can you fight Non and win?" Cat asks, stepping back and breaking the embrace.

"Yes, although I haven't yet, I learn more about him every time we fight," Kara replies looking straight ahead.

"You've fought him before," Cat says considering this information. "Well at least he hasn't killed you yet," she says sarcastically, pacing nervously again.

"Cat, you have to believe in me. Your faith in me, in Supergirl, it gives me strength," Kara says softly.

"I will always believe in you Kara, but it doesn't stop me from being worried," Cat replies returning to her side.

* * *

"Dr Danvers, I'm Director Lane and I need to talk with you about your daughter... privately," Lucy explains when Eliza finally comes out to meet her.

"What's happened to Alex?" Eliza gasps.

"It's not Alex, it's Kara," Lucy replies.

"Uh, okay let's go to my office then to talk," Eliza says leading the small brunette down a hallway.

The office reminds Lucy of Kara's loft, it's bright, open and inviting, she smiles as she sits down across from the desk.

"What's going on with Kara?" Eliza asks. "Did something happen between her and Cat?"

"Ma'am, not exactly. Uh, it may be easier to show you," Lucy says. "Can you Google her? Kara Danvers," she asks nodding at the laptop.

"Of course, but why... Oh my god, this is why she called last night? I'm so close to a breakthrough on this project, I haven't even been home in two days. I should have called her back, but her message didn't sound urgent," Eliza blurts out.

"There's a little more, now google Supergirl," Lucy directs her back to the laptop.

"A love triangle? I need to call her," Eliza replies. "I ... Alex is usually who she turns to for stuff like this... I didn't even know that Kara dated women until she told me the other night," she adds nervously.

"I don't think that she has before," Lucy answers. "With Alex gone, she and I have gotten close and Dr Danvers she's doing okay with all of this... I mean, she's handling it. But she was worried about how you would react to her coming out and now she is coming out again as Supergirl."

"Oh no," Eliza replies. "I just want the girls to be happy. I don't care who they're with, although it's a bit hard to believe that someone like Cat Grant can make Kara happy," she remarks. "As for coming out as Supergirl, I suppose that it was inevitable in this day and age. Clark has been able to hide in plain sight for so long, mostly because he shuns the media exposure, but Kara's light is much harder to hide. That girl has always shone brightly and I am so proud of her," she adds.

"She needs to hear that from you Dr Danvers, I hope that you'll find time to call her soon," Lucy remarks.

"I will call her right now. Director, and thank you. I'm sorry that you had to come all this way because I didn't answer my phone," Eliza says a bit embarrassed.

"It's no problem Dr Danvers and you can call me Lucy," Lucy replies standing up to leave. "Here's my number in case you ever need to reach me, even if it's just to talk," she adds setting the card on the desk.

Picking it up Eliza smiles at her, "Thank you Lucy. I'm glad that Kara has someone like you looking out for her."

"I'm glad to have someone like Kara looking out for all of us," Lucy replies.

* * *

"J'onn, I have to call Kara," Alex whispers worriedly as she reads the latest headlines from National City. They stopped at a gas station in a small town after buying an old truck from a farmer with the money that Kara left them at the cabin.

"You know how dangerous that is, we need to push on to Metropolis," he replies.

"Look, I have to risk it and besides, she can tell Kal that we need his help locating Project Cadmus," Alex points out.

"Just make it a short call, they'll be watching her for these types of calls," he counters.

"Then I'll call Cat Grant, she probably gets these types of calls more frequently and it would be harder for them to track one of them to us," Alex answers. Turning on the phone, she notices that Kara programmed a few numbers in for her to call, so obviously, she thought of that too.

* * *

"A blocked call, that's original," Cat snarks glancing at her phone. They have returned to her office to map out how to reveal Kara as Supergirl in the next interview.

Kara snatches up the phone and answers, "Phoenix?"

"Bright Star, good it's you," Alex replies smiling at the use of their childhood code names.

"What's your status?" Kara asks, turning away from Cat's inquisitive looks.

"Returning to base, looks like you need assistance," Alex answers.

"Negative. No assistance needed, stay on course Phoenix," Kara insists.

"Bright Star, I disagree. You can't shine out there alone, you need back up," Alex replies.

"I have all the back up that I need. Your mission is the bigger priority, press on Phoenix, you must locate Eagle One and return him to base," Kara says firmly.

"You're sure?" Alex asks again.

"I'm positive." Kara answers.

"Roger that," Alex says ending the call.

Kara sets the phone back down and Cat looks at her curiously.

"I suppose that we're not discussing that phone call?" Cat asks.

"We are not," Kara states. "In fact, you are not even aware of that phone call," she adds.

"Or, I answered it and it was one of the many crank calls that I receive daily with breaking news," Cat remarks, covering Kara's hand with her own. "Isn't that why you gave her my number?"

"It is actually," Kara replies. "But I can't compromise you any more than necessary," she adds.

"Kara, I've already compromised myself where you are concerned and I'm going to have to explain that very soon. Revealing that you are Supergirl will expose me and everything that I've done to protect you," Cat points out.

"I'm sorry Cat. I should have..." Kara begins to apologize when Cat cuts her off.

"Kara, I was fully aware of what I was doing, there is no need for you to apologize," Cat says leaning in to make sure she has the girl's attention.

Kara looks at her and smiles. "Okay," she says. Then crossing the room Kara runs a hand through her hair and idly wonders when she took her ponytail down.

"I love your hair down, so that is one more benefit to this situation. Also no more ridiculous cardigans or sweater sets. Kara you won't have to hide yourself anymore," Cat points out obviously pleased.

"I've done it for so long," Kara remarks as she fidgets with her glasses.

"You won't need those either," Cat says stepping up to her and taking them off of Kara's face.

Pointing at the frames, Kara remarks, "Actually, those are special glasses that Jeremiah Danvers made for me. The frames are lined with lead, so they help me to focus."

"You mean they restrict your x-ray vision?" Cat questions.

"Yes, otherwise I would be distracted all day by what you're wearing under that suit," Kara teases.

"All this time and you could see me naked just by taking off your glasses?" Cat asks alarmed. "You will wear the glasses Kara Danvers, except at home," she adds.

Kara laughs at Cat and pulls her into an embrace. "I love you Cat," she says happily.


	12. Chapter 12

Cat's body stiffens in her arms and she pulls away from the embrace and walks out onto the balcony.

"Cat?" Kara asks worried. "Cat, I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't actually," Cat replies turning around slowly to face her. "I was thinking it and you said it, it just caught me off guard. Kara this is all going rather fast, it's only been a few days that we came together and now we're practically living together and this next story is going to make everything even more chaotic between us," she exclaims.

"We'll get through it," Kara replies confidently. "It's not the ideal start to a relationship, but nothing about us has been ideal," she points out.

"I suppose that you are right, but I still worry that everything we do is being scrutinized. Kara, are you sure about this? About us?" Cat asks genuinely concerned.

"Cat, we've known each other for over two years and we've spent the last few months dancing around this. Now I know that you discount me as too young to know what I'm doing, but you need to get over that. I may be twenty-five on this planet, but I'm not of this planet. You don't need to protect me. I need to protect you. You have no idea what it's going to take to be in a relationship with me Cat," Kara replies going to her and lifting up her chin.

"We are the two most powerful people in National City, it will be complicated," Cat admits before leaning in to kiss her. "Mmm, I love you too," she says softly, resting her head on Kara's shoulder, just taking a moment to savor being in her arms.

Cat's phone rings and Kara darts in to answer it, "Ms Grant's office," she says quickly. Then looking over at Cat she smiles, "Just one moment," she replies before placing the call on hold. "It's your mother," she adds looking over at Cat.

"Perfect," Cat replies taking a breath and sitting down at her desk. "This might take awhile," she adds, which Kara knows is her way of telling her that she can leave the office.

* * *

Kara sits down at her own desk and Winn glances over at her.

"How are you doing?" Winn asks concerned about his friend.

"Good. I mean, I'm about to come out for the second time this week but it's good right? I mean all this hiding has been stressful," she admits nervously.

"Are you sure that there's no other way?" He questions.

"Winn, you've seen the photos. It's just a matter of time before someone puts it all together. My only chance to frame this is to let Cat break the story," Kara points out. "It will be better this way," she adds.

"I just hope that you're sure about being with Ms Grant, because once this breaks, the two of you will be under a microscope," he reminds her.

* * *

Looking in to see that Cat is still on the phone, Kara decides to go out on to the employee balcony and soak up some midday sun to try to clear her head, but her mind has other plans.

 _"If you would give me your number Supergirl, we could eliminate the need for an intermediary," Cat points out the night Kara went to check on her after saving Carter on the train._

 _"You don't need my number Ms Grant, I'll always be there when you need me," Kara had responded._

 _Then there was the first attempt at an interview one afternoon in Cat's office._

 _"Let me call my assistant, she should be in here to take notes," Cat replied quickly picking up her phone, but when she turned around, Supergirl was gone._

 _Supergirl had no choice but to fly away, Kara's phone was going to ring in her boot and that would have given everything away._

 _"Honestly Supergirl, how many times now have you rescued me and I still don't have a way to contact you?" Cat persisted months later._

 _Kara would just smile at Cat and remind her that the rescues were proof that she didn't need to contact Supergirl._

 _The last time it happened, Cat didn't say a word. She saw Supergirl on her balcony and she picked up her phone and called Kara as she walked outside._

 _Looking up at Cat and spotting the phone in her hand and noting the vibration in her boot, Kara smiled at Cat before reaching down to retrieve her phone. "You've had my number this whole time, Ms Grant."_

 _"Yes, I have." Cat said crossing the balcony to stand before her._

* * *

 _"_ Kara?" Cat approaches carefully, noting the relaxed smile on her girlfriend's face, she doesn't want to startle her.

Opening her eyes, Kara slowly glances around and smiles when she sees Cat staring at her. "Everything okay?" She asks.

"It will be," Cat says softly and Kara goes to her and takes her in her arms.

"Is she upset about us and everything?" Kara asks.

"No. She's thrilled, impressed actually. It's rather disturbing," Cat remarks. "And God only knows what she'll think when she finds out that you're also Supergirl."

"Wait, your mother approves of us?" Kara asks confused.

"Yes, apparently. She feels that powerful women should have the equal opportunity to experience a midlife crisis and sleep with their hot young assistants," Cat explains. "After I assured her that it was mutual between us, of course."

"So your mother approves of us or just of you having a midlife crisis?" Kara teases.

"Who knows," Cat tosses out before sliding in close to Kara and asking, "Now, what were you thinking about just now that put such a breathtaking smile on your face?" Cat almost purrs as she enjoys the feel of Kara's strong arm around her shoulders.

"You. Us. You calling my phone when I was on your balcony as Supergirl, just to prove that you knew," Kara replies smiling down at her.

"It was time to stop the whole charade," Cat points out.

"But then I was exposed to the red kryptonite," Kara replies crossing her arms as if to protect herself from the memory.

Cat slips an arm around Kara, "Don't. Let's not go there today, Kara. We've worked past that and it's done," she reminds her. "Now let's go back to my office and work on this story. We need to get it out by the end of the day, I don't think it will wait until morning." Cat says pulling Kara by the hand back inside.

She hears him coming and quickly shoves Cat back into the building, shutting the door behind her and then swirling into her super suit in just a matter of seconds.

Cat's eyes go wide when she sees the man in the black suit hovering menacingly over Supergirl.

"Consorting with human lovers now?" Non taunts her. "The last daughter of the once great House of El, if only your parents could see you now," he roars from above her.

"Do not speak of my parents," Kara roars back at him. "And leave the humans out of this Non. This is between us," she adds pulling herself up and standing proudly against him.

Cat is mesmerized by the sight of Kara like this, standing before her like a warrior.

"Your parents were cowards, Kara Zor-El. They were afraid to make the tough decisions needed to save our planet. And you, little one are doomed to their same fate," he yells to her.

"We are not bound by blood Non. You have no right to call me Little One," Kara bellows, before flying right at him and knocking him through the next building. Supergirl glances back just long enough to make sure that Cat is okay before pursuing him and smashing into another building. Debris showers down on the street below and everyone scrambles to take cover. On top of CATCO Plaza the news team begins rolling their cameras to catch as much action as possible.

Cat rushes to her office, unsure of what to do. She stands at her window watching Kara continually pummel the man, until finally she is surrounded by 10 or 12 soldiers. Kara holds them off for a few minutes, but is finally forced to release her hold on a barely conscious Non in order to save herself. Two of Non's men grab him mid fall and fly off carrying him between them. Kara engages with three others, but abruptly they all fly away from her.

A few minutes later, Supergirl lands on Cat's balcony and takes a deep breath, trying to release the adrenaline that is coursing through her body. Her suit is torn on the shoulder and she's covered in debris from the fight.

Cat opens the door and stands there watching her. "Kara, come inside," she says softly.

"No Cat, I just need another minute," she replies her voice tight with emotion.

"Please come inside, there are cameras on you, darling," Cat points out the news helicopter hovering in the distance.

Supergirl looks over at them and glares before stalking into Cat's office. "I'm sorry Cat, it looks like our story just broke," she quips angrily.

"It's fine, Kara. So that was Non," Cat replies. "He seems formidable," she adds quietly.

"I had him this time. I should have been able to finish this," Kara says seething with anger.

"You were outnumbered, Kara." Cat answers carefully, unsure of how to approach this version of Kara. Nervously, Cat glances up at the tv, where the fight is playing on a loop.

Kara follows her eyes and watches it for a moment. I should go make sure no one was injured by the debris," she says moving back towards the balcony to fly off.

"Kara wait!" Cat calls out. "Please don't go just yet," she adds.

"Cat, I'll be back. I promise. I just need a little time and I'll be myself again, okay?" Kara says before stepping out the door and flying off.

"Ms Grant, is she okay?" Winn asks cautiously from the open doorway.

"I think so. Winn have you seen her like that before?" Cat asks.

"Uh, no. Not really, I've seen her fight to protect us. But that was the first time I've seen her in full on warrior mode," he remarks in awe watching the fight replay above her head.

"Can you get Lucy Lane on the phone?" Cat asks him.

"Uh, yeah. Should I transfer the call to your desk or your cell phone?" he questions.

"My desk please," she says returning to it. Now that her story just blew up, Cat needs to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Cat and Carter are at the penthouse watching the fight coverage again, when a special report breaks in showing Kara spinning into Supergirl. Cat grimaces. She released that footage before she left, along with a press release saying that a full story would be coming out tomorrow morning about Supergirl.

Carter sputters, "Mom, Kara is Supergirl?"

"Yes, honey. We were planning to tell you tonight, but then this happened," Cat says by way of an explanation.

"So where is Kara now?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, she left right after this fight," Cat explains.

"Who was that guy?" Carter asks.

"I really think we should wait for Kara to get here, it's her story Carter," Cat replies.

"Mom, how long have you known that Kara was Supergirl?" He asks curiously.

"I found out a few weeks ago, before she and I started seeing each other," Cat answers, her voice tight betraying her nervousness. Then hearing a thump in her bedroom, Cat looks up. "She's here, I hope."

A few minutes later Kara enters the room in her black Supersuit, her eyes glued to the tv as she watches the footage of her turning from Kara Danvers into Supergirl. "Why were there camera's on the employee balcony?" she asks Cat.

"There have always been cameras on that balcony, Kara. I hope that you don't mind that I released that footage, it was more flattering to you than the grainy footage from the newscopter," Cat explains nervously eyeing her in the black suit.

"It's fine," she replies tiredly. "Uh, my other suit is being repaired," she adds noticing Cat's concern.

"Kara, does it hurt when you hit someone that hard?" Carter asks nodding at the fight footage.

"Not exactly, I feel the impact, but it's more a transfer of power than actual pain," Kara says trying to explain.

"Have you ever felt physical pain?" He asks excitedly.

"Yes, Carter I do feel pain. The man that I'm fighting there," she nods at the screen, "is my Uncle Non from Krypton. He was married to my mother's twin sister Astra. He has caused me much pain, which is why I attacked him first. He has the ability to hurt me like no one else on this planet," Kara explains carefully to the boy.

"You were fierce. I thought you were going to kill him," Carter blurts out.

"Carter that's enough. Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Kara and I need to talk." Cat says ruffling her son's hair and going to Kara's side.

Carter approaches them to say good night and he hugs Cat, then hesitates a moment before lightly hugging Kara too. She gasps at the contact and pulls him in a little tighter. He looks up at her and smiles, "Good night Supergirl," he says softly.

"Good night Carter," she replies.

"What is this?" Cat asks pointing to the shoulder harness with the glowing blue light.

"I took it from Non today. It protects against Kryptonite weapons, he invented it and now I have the same protection as his soldiers," she explains.

"You're dressed like his soldiers now too. I'm guessing that is part of your strategy," Cat questions.

"The cape and skirt are not very tactical," Kara admits with a small smile, then turning to Cat she wraps her arms around her, sighing into the embrace.

"I suppose not," Cat replies returning the smile and pulling her down to sit on the couch.

"Kara, I sent out a press release that we would release the interview tomorrow. I'm sorry, darling, I wasn't entirely sure what to do after everything that happened this afternoon," she explains.

As if a switch flips, Kara stands again staring down at the small blonde. "It's fine. Whatever you did is fine, Cat," she says dismissively, turning to pace the room.

"I'm not entirely comfortable making these decisions for you, Kara. This is your story now, you're coming out as Supergirl," Cat points out watching her carefully.

"Cat, I have more important things to deal with right now than what people think of Kara Danvers being Supergirl," Kara snaps. "I have spent the last several hours at the DEO tracking Non's soldiers and I think that I've found his hideout. Lucy has set up surveillance and as soon as we can confirm it, we will attack him."

Cat sits back alarmed, this dark and brooding girl pacing her penthouse is completely foreign to her.

Kara stops pacing a moment and looks right at Cat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. Non's under surveillance, you and Carter are safe. I should go," she replies wearily.

"Kara, maybe you should try to settle down and rest before you have to fight him again," Cat says softly.

"I can't. Cat he won't stop. He's the most dangerous alien on the planet and it's not enough that I stop him. I have to destroy him because he won't stop until he destroys me. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kara asks, her eyes pleading for Cat to understand the gravity of the situation.

"I understand," she says quietly, going over to Kara and caressing her face. "Kara, I know you and you'll do whatever is absolutely necessary. I believe that completely."

Kara nods her head, thankful for her understanding and melting into her touch, she asks softly, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course," Cat replies taking her hand and leading her down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Cat awakens alone in her bed. A note on Kara's pillow informs her that she can release the interview, although Kara may not be available for a press conference today.

Sighing, Cat rolls over and pulls Kara's pillow to her, taking a moment to savor the memory of Kara tenderly making love to her last night before curling around her and falling asleep.

Finally pulling herself out bed, Cat checks her phone for messages. Unsure of how long Kara's been gone, she then turns on the tv just to see if there's any news of Supergirl. Grimacing she watches the headlines as she clicks through the channels... Cat Grant's Super Assistant turned Super Girlfriend. Cat groans. It could be worse she realizes, at least no one's calling her a super cougar yet.

* * *

"Mom, where's Kara?" Carter asks when he sits down for breakfast.

"She left early this morning," Cat replies trying not to let him know how concerned she is. But then her phone rings and she answers it quickly.

"Cat, it's Lucy," Lucy says and isn't surprised to hear the other woman let out a breath.

"Is there any news?" Cat asks carefully.

"Not yet, Kara has joined the surveillance team against my orders, but I did have an idea. Would you consider not following your normal routine today? In fact, I'd like to send a team out to pick you both up and bring you to HQ as a precaution. My concern is that Non will use the two of you to get to Kara and it's important that he can't find you." Lucy explains rapidly.

"I appreciate your concern Director Lane, but Cat Grant does not hide," Cat replies firmly.

"I'm not asking you to hide Cat. I'm asking you to come to a secure facility for Kara's safety. She can't focus on this battle with Non if she's worrying about your safety. She needs you to do this Cat." Lucy repeats.

"Fine. When will your people be here?" Cat asks.

"They're twenty minutes out, meet them on the helipad and Cat, you have no idea how much this will mean to Kara," Lucy replies.

* * *

"Is there any news?" Cat asks as soon as she is inside the facility.

"They were waiting for you and Dr Danvers to arrive, before engaging," Lucy replies.

"Dr Danvers? Kara's mother is here?" Cat questions.

"Hello Ms Grant, Eliza Danvers," Eliza says stepping up to introduce herself.

"Hello Dr Danvers, please call me Cat and this is my son Carter," she adds nervously running her fingers through his hair.

"Hello Carter, I've heard a great deal about you," Eliza says greeting him.

"What kind of doctor are you?" he asks curiously.

"I'm a bio-engineer, I work in a research facility near Midvale," she explains.

"So are you a PHd or an MD?" Carter asks.

"Both actually," she replies. "Carter, you are quite the interviewer, are you going to be a journalist like your mother?"

"I haven't decided yet," he replies.

"Carter is twelve, so he has a bit of time to figure that out," Cat adds proudly.

"I'm sorry that we are meeting under these circumstances, but I am pleased to have an opportunity to spend time with you both," Eliza remarks.

"Hey Carter," Winn and James enter the room and Cat quickly looks over at Lucy.

"Ms Grant, we had to gather up everyone who could possibly be a target. Non is ruthless and his soldiers follow his command without question. Kara cannot be distracted on this mission," Lucy reminds them all.

"What about Alex?" Eliza asks and Lucy looks at Cat. "Is she safe?"

"Uh, Eliza step over here with me for a moment," Cat says taking the other woman's arm.

"You've spoken with Alex?" Eliza whispers.

"No, but she called Kara yesterday worried about her. She was fine and is still on her mission," Cat explains.

"I see. I know that she's a trained agent who can take care of herself, but I still worry," Eliza admits.

"Of course you do. It's impossible not to," Cat replies.

* * *

The big screen comes alive as Vasquez alerts everyone that Kara's team dropped into Non's lair. They all gather around the coms screen to watch the grainy footage of the fight.

"You stupid girl!" Non exclaims when Kara bursts in on him. "You have no idea what you're doing," he roars.

"I'm going to stop you from destroying this planet," Kara yells back.

"Your mother once thought that she could stop me but she failed," he spits out.

"I won't," Kara says rearing back and striking him, knocking him across the room. Zipping over quickly, she picks him up. "Because not only do I know pain, but I know love. And the people of Earth have taught me to protect the things that I love," she adds before smashing him again and sending him careening across the room.

The DEO task forces begins shooting at the few soldiers that have gathered to protect Non, they are carefully aiming at the Kryptonite blockers and as soon as one is destroyed then the soldier is shot with a Kryptonite bullet.

Non looks around quickly and grabs one of his soldiers and removes his blocker and wraps it around his hand to protect himself before launching himself into Kara and sending her flying backwards into his own soldiers. They attempt to hold on to her, but she's no match for them as she breaks their hold and attacks Non again. This time she wrestles him to the ground and pummels him with her fists. But he manages to break her hold and fly up and hovers above her. Suddenly a shot rings out and his blocker goes dark. He looks to where the shot came from, but before he can zap the agent, Kara intervenes. Striking him so hard that the other blocker flies out of his hand. The next shot is kryptonite and it pierces his arm. Stunned he tries to dig it out, but Kara is on him again punching and kicking him relentlessly. He manages one more burst and sends Kara flying across the room. But the kryptonite is weakening him as he staggers over to his control module and struggles to flip a switch.

Kara is on him like a flash and smashes the control console. Next she pulls out a kryptonite knife and holds it under his chin. "I can't think of one reason not to end this once and for all," she spits out at him. Her eyes on fire, her body trembling with anger.

"You have the heart of hero Kara Zor-El, you're not a warrior. Astra was the only warrior in your family," he spits out.

"You're wrong again Non," she says driving the blade into his heart and watching him fall to the ground.

Turning slowly she looks around at the remaining soldiers, "This too will be your fate if you cross me," she roars at them before taking off.

* * *

At the DEO everyone is stunned into silence. It's Lucy who finally speaks. "Vasquez get a status on Supergirl and let's round up those combatants," she orders.

"Supergirl is gone," Vasquez says after a few minutes and everyone gasps.

"What do you mean Supergirl is gone?" Lucy questions.

"She's turned off her coms and her phone. I can't track her." Vasquez replies.

Lucy looks over helplessly at James and then to Eliza.

"I'll call Kal El," Eliza says quickly.

"Mom, she did the right thing. He was a bad guy, right?" Carter asks.

"Yes, she did the right thing," Winn interjects quickly, afraid of what Cat may say.

"Carter, Kara vowed to protect all of us and she did what she had to do," Cat stammers, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

"Kara," Kal says entering the Fortress and taking her into his arms.

"K-Kal, I just k-killed Non," Kara says tearfully. "I had no choice... he wouldn't stop until he destroyed me and this planet," she adds.

"I know Kara. You did the right thing. He was ruthless. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to help you fight him," Kal says holding her tightly.

"No, it was my fight. I just hope that I never have to do that again," she replies wiping her tears. "Kal, how did you know I was here?"

"Eliza called me, so I asked Kalex to locate you," he explains releasing her from the embrace.

"Eliza, oh my God. Cat and Eliza are at the DEO, I should probably get back," she realizes.

* * *

"Supergirl just turned her coms back on," Vasquez says softly to Director Lane.

"Get her on the line and send it to my desk," Lucy replies slipping out of the room.

"Kara are you okay?" Lucy asks.

"I am. I'm on my way back, is everyone still there?" Kara asks.

"James left but Winn is still her with Carter, your Mom and Cat," Lucy answers.

"Please tell them that I'll be there soon," Kara replies.

* * *

"Kara," Eliza says rushing to her daughter when she enters the facility and wrapping her arms around her.

"Eliza, I'm fine," Kara says reassuring her and looking over at Cat nervously. "I just needed some time to make peace with what happened," she explains, still looking at Cat.

Lucy notices the tension between Kara and Cat, so she steps in, "Supergirl, can you come with me to debrief?"

"Wait, I need a minute," she says going over to Cat. "Can we talk?" Kara asks softly.

Cat nods and follows Kara into a small room. They face each other warily. Cat unsure how Kara is after killing someone to protect her. Kara unsure of how Cat is after watching her kill someone to protect her.

"Cat, I'm sorry that you had to see that," Kara says looking down. "I've never... I hope that I never..." her voice breaks, she can't say the words.

"Kara, I understand what you did and why, I just never thought that I would see it happen," Cat replies her voice breaking as she goes to her and wraps her arms around her.

"Cat," Kara says. "If there was another way," she begins.

"Shh Kara, I've never felt so loved and protected in my life," Cat exclaims turning to kiss her.

"I was so worried that you would look at me like I am a monster," Kara replies in a soft voice.

"No my darling, you are a warrior with the gravitas of a hero," Cat replies reverently, lifting her chin and kissing her lightly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Gravitas: n. 1924**_

 _ **1\. from Latin gravitas "weight, heaviness;" figuratively, of persons, "dignity, presence, influence"**_

 _ **2\. seriousness, solemnity, or importance**_


End file.
